The Tournament
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: WARNING: This is a three way crossover. It is between Kickin' It, Lab Rats, and Wizards of Waverly Place. It is not a romance story, but it will have hints of Kick and other couples. The wizards, along with Mason and Juliet, and the Lab Rats go to Seaford for a karate tournament. What will happen when karate, magic, and bionics collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a crossover of several different Disney shows, past and present: Kickin' It, Lab Rats, and Wizards of Waverly Place. I know it seems weird, but I assure you that it will be hilarious! Just read the first chapter and if you like it, continue. I just was thinking of all the different fighters on Disney and thought it would be cool to put them together. Bear with me and let me know what you think! This is not really a romance story, mostly humor, but there will be hints of Kick and some other couples. **

At the Dojo: Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V

"Ok, gang!" Rudy came out of his office and called me and the guys together. "I have an announcement: we have an inter-dojo tournament this weekend being held at our dojo!"

"Oh, cool!" I exclaimed, "What dojos are we going against?"

Jack, who was sitting on the bench next to me, smiled. "Hey, that's cool Rudy! I will have a chance to win us another trophy!" he exclaimed cockily.

"Really Jack?" I turned to him, "How do you know if you will be the one to win a trophy? I could win one too!"

"Well, Kim," Jack stated, smirking, "We all know that I am the best black belt in this dojo, and when have I ever failed to win a trophy?"

"Really, are you sure about that Jack?" I asked, annoyed, "You wanna test that theory? You wanna take a go at it right now? I'll betcha I could get you face down on the mat in less than a minute!"

"Ok, you wanna do this now, Kim?" Jack asked smugly, "and I bet I could get you face down on the mat in half a minute!"

"GUYS!" Rudy shouted, grabbing our attention, "Stop bickering. And Kim, to answer your question, I have good and bad news: the good news is that the Black Dragons are not involved. The bad news is that we are going up against two dojos I have never heard of: A private dojo from San Francisco called "Davenport's Dojo," and a New York dojo called "The Young Society of Peace and Self-Defense. We are also competing against the Tommy Tsunami dojo and the Red Dragons Dojo."

"Swag, yo!" Jerry exclaimed, "I wonder if there will be anyone there who can handle my swagness!"

"Technically, Jerry," Milton began, "Swagness is not a word. The closest you would get would be swagger, which means a confidant way of walking."

"So Rudy," Jack thankfully interrupted a conversation that I knew would only go downhill from there, "You have never heard of those other two dojos? Did you look them up on the internet?"

"I haven't heard of any of them, and I did look them up. The only thing I could find out is that The Young Society of Peace and Self-Defense's star student is an eight year old girl." Rudy explained.

"An eight year old girl?" Eddie exclaimed excitedly, "I want to fight her! Maybe I could actually win for once!"

"Really Eddie?" I exclaimed, "You want to fight an eight year old girl? Well, actually, that might be a fair fight…Rudy, do you know when these dojos will get here in Seaford?"

"They arrive tomorrow, Kim," Rudy explained, "Now I want you all to go home and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow the competing dojos will be coming here to do a bit of practice and to meet us."

"Ok," Jack agreed, "We'll see you tomorrow, Rudy!" With Jack leading the way, we all walked out the door. "See you guys tomorrow at school!" Jack exclaimed, then hopped on his skateboard and rode off.

Waving bye to the guys, I walked home, thinking about the tournament. I wonder if there are any good girl fighters that are my age. Maybe we could become pen pals or something! Walking into my house, I dropped my bag by the front door. "Mom, I'm home!" I cried. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom setting a roast chicken on the table. Sitting down, I grabbed the leg of the chicken. "mmmmm, this is great, Mom!" I exclaimed. "Oh, guess what?"

My mom sat down and pulled the other leg off of the chicken for herself. My dad worked late on Mondays, and he ate dinner at his office, so it was just us. "What, honey?" she asked.

"We are having a tournament this weekend! It is against two dojos we have never heard of. They are from New York and San Francisco!"

"Oh, that's great honey!" my mom exclaimed. She was a black belt in Karate herself, and she was the one who inspired me to start. She even had the guest room upstairs converted into a dojo where we practice together. "I'll definitely be there cheering you on."

For the next 20 minutes, we talked about school, karate, the tournament, and Jack. My mom knew I had a crush on him, and we constantly talked about him. That's what I love about my mom. She may be 30, but she acts like she is 16, and she is actually a really cool mom. She isn't weird, and she often hangs out with the girls and I. After we ate our chicken and salad, I helped her clear the table. Because it was just us on Mondays, we always ate off of paper plates to minimize cleanup. After cleaning up from dinner, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. Turning on some soft music, I fell asleep.

That night in New York: Wizards of Waverly Place

Alex's P.O.V.

"Mason, thanks so much for the awesome date! I had a lot of fun at the movies," I exclaimed, kissing my adorable werewolf boyfriend on the cheek.

"Anytime, love!" Mason exclaimed in that adorable British accent of his. We walked into the sub shop together and saw Justin, Max (who was still in the body of an eight-year-old girl), Harper, Zeke, Juliet, and my parents crowded around a booth.

"Alex!" my dad exclaimed, "You and Mason are late!"

"Sorry daddy," I smiled at him, "but we had an awesome date! And we are here now. So what is the plan for tomorrow?"

Justin stands up and walks over to a whiteboard covered with a sheet. "I have taken the liberty of writing out all our plans for tomorrow in a detailed itinerary. Dad, may I?"

"Of course, Justin," my dad said.

"Ok! Justin exclaimed, pulling the sheet off of his whiteboard as Mason and I slid into a booth. "Here is the schedule: Tomorrow at exactly six AM, Harper, Zeke, Juliet, and Mason need to be here. We will pack all our stuff in the four taxis we are renting and—"

"Wait!" I interrupted, shocked, "Do I seriously have to wake up at six AM?"

"Of course not, Alex!" Justin told me, "You have to wake up earlier! We are leaving at 6:15." He smiled smugly at me. May I continue?"

"Wait, I have a question as well!" dad interrupted, "we are renting 4 taxis? Do you know how much that will cost? Who's paying for this?"

"Don't worry, dad. It won't cost us anything. As part of the tournament all expenses are paid. Anyway, we will pack all our luggage in the taxis and leave at precisely 6:15. We will arrive at the airport by 7 and meet sensei at security at exactly 7:25. That gives us 25 minutes to get our luggage out of the car and check our bags. . ." Justin continued to drone on and on, but I tuned him out and started playing with my hair and thinking about what I packed. I have two suitcases full of my cutest clothes, which should be enough for one week. I have a bag full of makeup. I have a bag with my wand, my backup wand, my miniature wizard world portal, my book of necessary travel spells, and a few magical toys that will be fun to use on Justin and Max. Hehe, I love traveling with Justin, he is so nitpicky that I can make him freak out and have a conniption every time. It's so hilarious! Suddenly, I heard Justin again: "And that is the schedule for tomorrow! Now, any questions?"

I raised my hand and Justin looked surprised. "Yes, Alex?" he asked.

"Are you done droning on now? I have important stuff to attend to!"

Sighing, Justin said, "yes, I'm done. But you have no respect for my schedule, so good luck tomorrow when trying to follow us."

"Yeah, whatever," I chuckled, "peace!" I went upstairs and got ready for bed, and then fell asleep.

That night in San Francisco: Lab Rats

Leo's P.O.V

"Ok, guys!" Big D called out, "Are you ready to go?"

Big D stood near the door holding the handle of two rolling suitcases attached to each other and had a computer bag slung over his shoulder. I grabbed my two duffle bags and stood up, turning off the TV. "I'm ready to go, Big D!" I exclaimed happily.

Just then, Adam, Bree, and Chase bounded into the room wearing their mission suits and carrying their bags.

"We're ready to go, Mr. Davenport!" Chase exclaimed.

"Great!" Big D replied, "Tasha, we're leaving!"

My mom came hurrying in from her bedroom. "Bye Donald," she kissed Big D. Turning to me, she gave me a hug. "Bye Leo! I know that you have been training for several months, but be careful, OK?" She gave me a hug and then turned to Adam, Bree, and Chase. "You guys be careful too. I know you are bionic and all of that, but that makes it all the more reason for you to be careful, especially of other people. Bye you guys!" My mom gave us all a round of hugs and then waved as we picked up our stuff and headed out the door.

Hopping into Big D's limo, I grabbed a soda out of the mini fridge. Adam and Chase climbed in and sat down next to me, while Bree sat next to Big D across from us.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Davenport!" Bree cried excitedly, "I am so excited for this tournament!"

"Yes, about that," Big D started, "I need to lay down some ground rules. Because you guys are bionic, you need to be very careful of your opponents in the tournament. You cannot use your bionic abilities in any way. Bree, that means no super speed. Adam, that means try to control your super strength as much as possible and no laser vision. Chase, that means you need to take your relaxing pills before you compete so you don't turn into Spike. And Leo, that means—" Big D paused and I jumped in.

"That means that I need to control all of this," I gestured to myself, "As much as possible." I smiled and nodded cockily.

"Yeah, Leo," Chase said, "Because everyone needs to be afraid of the tiny ball of power that is Leo."

"Hey!" I gasped, insulted, "I have been training with you guys for a while and I have gotten pretty good!"

"Of course you have, Leo!" Big D agreed, "Oh, look, we are at the airport." We all piled out of the car and grabbed our bags, and then Big D motioned for us to follow him. Instead of going into the terminal, we walked out onto the tarmac and headed to the hanger where Big D kept his private jet. Walking into the hanger, he pressed a remote and the jet suddenly animated. A staircase extended from the side of the jet, the engines whirred, the wing flaps lifted, and the lights came on.

"Whoa, Big D, this is awesome!" I cried, running up the staircase. Entering the jet, my jaw dropped. The seats were luscious recliners, there was a mini fridge, TV/media setup, and magazine rack by each seat, and there were six robots dressed in steward outfits. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" I exclaimed, running to grab a seat.

Big D entered the jet and smiled, "Yeah, that's one of the perks of being a famous and rich inventor. You get to design your own private jet!"

Adam, Bree, and Chase walked in and each claimed a seat as well.

"Wow, Mr. Davenport!" Bree exclaimed, "You added a magazine rack! That is so cool." She flipped through the pile of magazines. "People, US Weekly, OK, Star, J-14, Tiger Beat, Twist, Oh my gosh there are all of my favorites in here!" she exclaimed settling down with a magazine and turning on some music through her headphones.

I turned to my media setup and saw that Big D had my favorite video games, so immediately selected one and started to play. This is going to be the best plane trip ever!

**Sorry that it was such a long chapter, I want to cover all three P. , so the chapters will tend to be a bit on the long side. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day at School: Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V

Gosh, I am so glad I have a nerd as a friend. Although Milton can be annoying at times, I love the guy (like a brother, or a pet hamster—nothing more!) and he knows practically everything; what he doesn't know, he'll look up! After lunch, Milton and I both have a free period/study hall, and I was just headed to the library to meet up with him. We were going to get on one of the computers and see if we can find out anything about these other two dojos we are competing against this weekend. Walking into the library, I smiled at the librarian and headed to the back room where the computers are. To prevent kids from playing on them instead of using them for work, they are kept in a locked room that you need a passcard to open. Luckily, since Milton is friends with all the staff and faculty, he had an all access passcard to every room in the school. I knock on the door and he looks up from his research and opens the door for me.

"Hey Kim," Milton smiled, "I already found something out about the New York dojo, that "peace society" place."

"Great!" I exclaimed, pulling up a chair at the station where he was working and sitting down, looking at what he had pulled up.

"After a bit of research," Milton began, "I found a couple paragraphs about them on a blog. Basically, the dojo is run by sensei Will Du, who is a black belt in Tai Chi. He is very focused on students finding their inner peace, and encourages them to meditate to develop their karate abilities."

"Sounds cheesy enough that I think they'll be easy to beat!" I laughed.

"You haven't heard the best part yet," Milton chuckled with me, "apparently, while he does have some good martial artists, the sensei can have some drastic mood swings so it is not a very popular dojo; they only have five students, their star student being an eight year old girl named Maxine. And, to keep the dojo running, the sensei rents out the building part time to one of his students who teaches a—" Milton paused for a minute, rereading the words on the screen, checking to make sure he got it right, "—clogging class?"

I busted out laughing. "Seriously?! A clogging class? That is really lame. This dojo should be easy to beat! Now, did you find anything on that private dojo from San Francisco?"

"Davenport's Dojo?" Milton clarified, "No, nothing yet, but I haven't really searched that much." We sat in silence for the next several minutes as he controlled the computer and pulled up search after search, all of them finding nothing on the other dojo. "Ah Ha!" Milton cried out triumphantly, "Found something! Apparently, famous billionaire scientist and inventor 'Donald Davenport' lives in San Francisco with his wife, Tasha Davenport, his three adopted kids, and his stepson, Leo. He uses an electronic setup that you wouldn't understand and a robot sensei to train his stepson and adopted kids. They don't normally compete in tournaments, but this was an exception. Davenport said his kids finally broke him down to let them come and compete to get a trophy for their wall."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, "They are NOT getting one of our trophies!"

"Calm down, Kim," Milton soothed me, "It'll be fine. We have all had experience with how sensei robots work."

Just then, I noticed the time. "Oh, gosh, Milton, next period starts in five minutes!" I cried, "We gotta go!" Dashing out the door with him, we parted ways in the hall and I headed towards my next subject, Biology.

The Next Morning at the Sub Station: Wizards of Waverly Place

Justin's P.O.V.

Ok. I need to do a final check to make sure I have everything before I head downstairs. Suitcase? Check. Wand? Check. Anti-Alex Spell Book? Check. Oh, I have a feeling I'm gonna need that—the anti-Alex book is a book of spells that reverse the effects of all the spells Alex knows, so I can fix all the problems she causes. Now let's see; what else do I need? Gi and karate equipment? Check. Proper injury medicine? Check. Looks like I'm ready! I walked down to the sub station and sat down at the bar. "Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near!" I recited, and my three bags appeared at my feet.

Mom, who had just walked out of the kitchen, looked at me with surprise. "Justin! Normally your sister would be the one doing magic unauthorized."

"Oh, mom," I smiled at my mother, "This is a simple level 1 spell that I am authorized to use, and besides, if I carried my bags downstairs, I would throw out my back and would have to visit a chiropractor before I competed."

"Ok, mijo." My mom agreed.

"Theresa!" my dad walked downstairs with shaving cream on his face, "Have you seen my razor?"

"Dad," I answered for mom, "It is in the top left drawer of your bathroom. And why aren't you dressed? We are leaving in 20 minutes!"

Just then, my lovely girlfriend Juliet walked in, carrying two bags. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Russo," she greeted my parents while setting her bags down next to mine, "How are you my Snuggly-Boo-Boo-McCutiekinz?" she kissed me on the cheek.

"See dad? Juliet is ready and 5 minutes early." I smiled at her, "Thank you for showing my procrastinating family how to follow a schedule. Dad, go shave and then get dressed!" I scolded him, and he rushed upstairs. "Mom, do you have your luggage ready?"

"Yes, mijo, don't worry. It is upstairs in the living room, your father is going to bring it down." She emphasized the last part and shouted up the stairs. "I was just making some sandwiches for on the plane ride."

"Great, thanks mom," I told her distractedly, "Juliet, would you go upstairs and get Alex? She is supposed to be down here in 3-2—" I was cut off my Zeke, who bounded into the sub station, clogging.

"Hey Justin! Hey Justin's mom!" Zeke shouted, "I am so hyped up and ready for this trip!"

Harper walked in behind Zeke with a tired expression on her face. "He has been like this since he came to my house at 5am. I am exhausted!" Harper was wearing a dark blue blouse decorated with little grey airplanes. She also had on a blue blazer, a matching pencil skirt, and some high heels.

"Um, nice outfit, Harper," Juliet told her.

"Oh, yeah, thanks!" Harper said, "I was awake til midnight last night putting the final touches on my stewardess outfit. Look!" She turned around and on the back of the jacket was a pair of large gold wings, like the pins the stewardesses wear.

"Wow, Harper," I said, "That is very…accurate."

"Awwwww, thanks Justin!" Harper exclaimed.

I checked my watch and realized that it was 6:05. We have to leave in 10 minutes! "Guys, according to my schedule, we have to leave in 10 minutes! Juliet, can you go, wait, no, Harper, please go wake up Alex and get her down here with her luggage! Mom, you need to go make sure dad is not distracted and get your luggage down here. Zeke, can you start loading bags into the taxis? Juliet, why don't you help Zeke? Or you could make sandwiches. Wait, why do I feel like we are missing some—Max! Ok, switch: Mom, go get Max. Harper, you get Alex. Zeke, you go help my dad carry luggage downstairs. Juliet, can you please help me bring stuff out to the taxis?" I rambled on, checking my clipboard and making sure everything was going on schedule.

"Got it!" everyone chorused, and then rushed off to their respective tasks.

Alex's P.O.V

Uggggggggggh! It's soooooooo EARLY! I don't wanna wake up, even though it's 6am and we are leaving soon, according to Justin's stupid schedule. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Grabbing my wand off my bedside table, I waved it and my suitcase finished packing itself. Chuckling, I waved my wand again, and my carry-on bag was packed with all my nick-knacks and stuff to occupy me while we are on the plane. "Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no," I recited, and my room was clean instantaneously. "There. Now I can come back to a clean room." Rushing into the bathroom, I pulled on the outfit I had picked out the night before and put on some light makeup. I walked back into my room just as Harper came in.

"Alex, we really need to get going," Harper said worriedly, "Justin is really stressed about getting to the airport on time, and we need to go, now!"

"Ok, ok!" I exclaimed, "Badhairdayus Dissappearus." Instantly, my bedhead was gone and my hair was nice, clean, and curly. "Now, which do you think looks better? Cashmerus Appearus," I recited, and a cream cashmere sweater popped on, "or this one? Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket." A bedazzled jean jacket popped on.

"Oh, definitely the jean jacket," Harper told me. "Now c'mon, we have to go!" She urged, turning to walk out of my room.

"Oh Harper," I exclaimed, "Do you know me at all? Commakus Pancakus!" I recited, waving my wand. A second later, Harper, my luggage, and myself landed in the sub shop, and I was holding a stack of pancakes. "There. Right on time."

"Finally!" Justin cried, seeing me, "Even Max beat you down here, and he had to deal with accidentally popping an elephant into his room first!"

"Ugh, chill Justin," I rolled my eyes, "Its only," I checked my watch, "6:13. I have two minutes!" Waving my wand again, all my bags flashed into the trunk of one of the taxis. "and look! I only have to walk to the taxi and get in." Just then, Mason walked in.

"Hello, love," He greeted me, kissing me on the cheek. "I have all my bags in the taxis, want to go and wait so we can be sure to sit next to each other?"

"Sure Mason!" I exclaimed. Turning to Justin, I added, "See? Plenty of time."

Finally, we were all loaded in the taxis at 6:16, to Justin's chagrin and my delight. He was freaking out the whole way there. Eventually, we got to the airport.

"Ugh, that must have been the longest car ride ever!" I complained to my loving boyfriend.

Just as he was about to respond, Justin and Dad came back from checking our bags and getting our tickets. "Ok everybody, listen up!" Justin called, clapping his hands. "We are going to head to security now, but before ANYONE goes through, we have to find sensei Will. Follow me!"

"Whoopee," I whispered sarcastically to Harper, "It's just like when I was five and I was playing follow-the-leader."

The next half hour was effectively a blur to me. We found sensei, went through security (Dad got held up because of his bottle of soda, and he didn't want to throw it away, so we had to wait while he drank it all), sat down by our gate, Harper and I browsed the shops, we boarded the plane, and finally, we took off. I was sitting on the aisle seat of a set of three, with Harper next to me and Zeke next to her. Mason was across the aisle. Exhausted, I conjured up a pillow (which almost made Justin have a conniption) and fell asleep.

At the Seaford Hotel: Lab Rats

Bree's P.O.V

Finally! Relief from Leo and Adam asking every two seconds if we were at our hotel yet! Mr. Davenport checked us into our rooms, and I immediately went to mine to unpack. Walking into my room, I gasped. It was beautiful! It was painted this beautiful light blue color with dark cherrywood furniture. There was a TV, a Wii, a mini fridge, a dresser, a table and two chairs, a queen-sized bed, and a nightstand. The attached bathroom was painted a darker blue than the rest of the room and had a nice soaking tub. But the best part was the balcony. It was small, just large enough for the small table and chair that were out there, but the view was breathtaking. In San Francisco, it is often too cloudy to see anything like this. I could see the beach from my room! After checking everything out, I zipped around the room and unpacked my suitcase in 10 seconds flat. Going next door to Adam and Chase's room, I asked them if they were ready to go to lunch.

"Sure, just one second," Chase replied. A few second later, we went and knocked on Leo's room.

"Come in!" Leo called. We walked in. OMG. That's all I can say. Obviously, Leo packed one of his two bags with stuff from his room. There was a disco ball hanging above his head, a stack of magazines, an array of action figures on the table and…a fish bowl?! I don't even want to know how he got that here!

"Wow, Leo," I said, "You really personalized your room!"

"Yeah, well," Leo smiled smugly, "when you're as awesome as me you gotta make sure everything around you is cool as well! Now, let's go to lunch, I'm starving!"

We walk next door and knock on Davenport's room. "One second!" we hear him call, and then there is a crash, a scream, and another crash. There is silence for about 30 seconds and then davenport comes out of his room, closing the door quickly behind him. "Ok kids, let's go eat!" He said, leading the way to the café in the lobby.

At LAX: Wizards of Waverly Place

Alex's P.O.V

Well, that was actually a surprisingly relaxing plane trip! I slept for most of it, then I listened to my Ipod, read the magazines available, and ate a breakfast sandwich. Somehow, after we all got off the plane, we were able to get all our luggage and get loaded into more taxis for the loooooong, 1-hour drive to Seaford. Ugh.

An hour later, I am ready to die. "Somebody kill me now!" I whisper.

Mason, who is sitting next to me, leans over and kisses me. I immediately kiss back. Well, this car ride just got a bit more interesting!

"Ugh, Alex!" Harper whined from the other side of me, "No PDA in the car, please!"

Zeke piped up, "Yeah, all you and Mason do is kissy kissity kiss kiss, mwah mwah smoochy smooch smoo—"

I broke away from Mason for a second and whispered, "Zippitus Yer Trappitus." Instantly, Harper and Zeke went mute. "Ahhh, much better," I smiled, turning back to Mason, "Now where were we?" Involved with making out with my amazing werewolf boyfriend for the next several minutes, I didn't realize until Justin, who was in the front seat, piped up.

"We're here, you guys!" He exclaimed, "Now, everyone grab your bags in an orderly fashion and follow sensei and I inside. I'll check us all in, and then we will figure out rooms." A few minutes later, he came back with keys. "Now, Mom and Dad are sharing a room," he handed them a key and they left. "I am sharing a room with Zeke," he tucked another key into his pocket. "Sensei, you get your own room," he handed a key to his sensei and he left. "Alex, Harper, and Juliet, you three are sharing a two bedroom suite, and Mason, you will get your own room." He paused.

I held out my hand for our key. "Ok, we are going up to our suite now. Can I have the key?"

"Actually, we have a bit of a dilemma. What do we do with Max—ine?"

"I'll be fine with my own room!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we don't have enough room." Justin explained, "Mason, would you be ok sharing a room with Zeke and I so Max can have his own room? It'll be easier for all of us."

"As long as I am close to Alex, I don't care who I am rooming with," Mason announced.

"Awwwwww, Mason!" I exclaimed, blushing, "That's so sweet!"

After Justin had figured out all the room assignments, Juliet, Harper and I headed up to our room. We unpacked and organized, and Harper changed from her "traveling outfit" to her "day outfit," which consisted of a pair of cutoff jeans, a multi-colored polka-dot tee shirt, silver ballet flats, and a flowered headband.

After we headed down to the lobby for lunch, I went up to the dessert bar to grab a few double fudge chocolate brownies with nuts. Grabbing a plate, I reached for one at the same time as another girl and I accidentally bumped into her shoulder.

"Oops, sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No problem," the mystery girl told me, "You like double fudge brownies with nuts as well? No one else in my family likes them!"

"Same here!" I exclaimed, "I'm Alex, by the way."

"I'm Bree," she said.

Oooooh! Bree and Alex just met! With Alex being lackadaisical with magic and Bree being bionic, what is going to happen? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy! It is a bit of a filler, but I hope you like it.**

Bree's P.O.V

Wow, this other girl, Alex, likes double fudge nut brownies as well? No one else I know likes those!

"So, do you live here is Seaford or are you visiting?" I asked Alex.

"Oh, I am here with my family, some friends, and my boyfriend for a karate tournament." She told me.

Cool, she is here for the kara—wait! "Are you here for the U.S Junior National Karate Championships?" I asked her. I don't know how Mr. Davenport would feel about me associating with the competition, because he is really competitive!

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Alex asked me, surprised.

"Oh, well I am here with my family for the competition as well. I am a black belt in karate and a brown belt in TaeKwonDo." I told Alex.

"Ohhhhh," she said, "That makes sense now. I'm not competing, though. Just here as a cheerleader for my boyfriend." Just then, a handsome boy with dark brown eyes and matching hair walked up to us.

"Alex, dad says that we have to go soon, we have a wiz—" the boy cut himself off when he saw me. "Oh, hi," he smiled at me and then turned to Alex and tugged on her arm, "Gotta go now!" he loudly whispered to her.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Alex exclaimed, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Bree, ok?"

"Ok, bye," I said, confused at why the cute guy was dragging her away. Grabbing my brownie, I went to sit down with Mr. Davenport and the guys.

"So, Bree," Chase asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, that was Alex," I told them, "She is here with her family for the karate tournament as well. She's not competing, though."

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport scolded me, "Don't associate with the competition! Oh, that reminds me. We are going to the Bobby Wasabi dojo this afternoon to meet the other competing teams, and before we go, you guys need to take some relaxation pellets so your bionics don't turn on. Especially you, Chase."

"Ok, Mr. Davenport," Chase said, "I promise, Spike won't rear his ugly head again. I'll be extra careful."

After we finished lunch, we headed back upstairs. I relaxed in my room for a bit, reading a fashion magazine that belonged to Tasha. Later, we would head to the dojo to meet our competition.

Alex's P.O.V

"Alex!" Justin whispered to me as he dragged me off, "Why didn't you stop me? I almost exposed wizardry!"

"But you didn't!" I rolled my eyes at my stuffy older brother, "Calm down. And I didn't get to finish talking to Bree! She is in the karate tournament as well!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Max jumped into our conversation, "That girl is in the karate tournament? Wow, this should be easy!"

"Stay out of this, Max!" Justin and I both yelled. "Gosh, you always ruin everything!" I told him.

"Hey, hey, kids!" Dad jumped in, "You need to break it up. Alex, Justin came to get you because I wanted to have a quick wizard lesson before we go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo this afternoon to meet the other competitors."

"A wizard lesson?" I asked, incredulous, "But we are on vacation! And, we don't have our lair!"

"Well, actually, that is what the lesson is about." My dad is explained. Leading us back to our rooms, he brought us into his and mom's room. Opening his suitcase, he pulled out what looked like a mini doll house.

"Now," dad said, "This is called the "Atom" spell. It is used to shrink any item to microscopic proportions. See this?" He held out the little house, "this is actually the lair. I shrunk it. Now, to make any item grow again, you use the "Up and Atom" spell, which is the reverse. Justin, you try it first. Say: 'Proton, Neutron, Back to One!'"

Justin pulled his wand out of his back pocket and waved it, "Proton, Neutron, Back to One!" he chanted, and suddenly, mom and dad's hotel room was our lair.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, "Let me try!"

"You can't use the reverse spell unless something has already shrunk, Alex," Dad explained, so why don't you try shrinking this chair. Say 'Proton, Neutron, Get Gone!'"

I waved my wand at my dad's comfy chair, "Proton, Neutron, Get Gone!" I said, and the chair suddenly shrunk. "Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Now, Alex, try and bring it back to its normal size," my dad instructed.

I waved my wand again, and recited "Proton, Neutron, Back to One!" The chair grew again.

"Oh, wow, that's awesome, Dad!" Max exclaimed.

"Now, be careful with this spell," my dad warned, "If you shrink something, you need to keep an eye on it. When you are reversing the shrinking cell, you need to be careful where you point it. If it is not pointed at the shrunk item, there could be a magical collision and something could go wrong. For example, Alex, try using the reverse spell on my chair again."

I turned to the chair and recited the spell again, and suddenly, my dad's comfy recliner chair transformed into a hard wicker chair.

"You see?" my dad explained, "You don't want this to happen. That is why we have 'Undo Dust,' which will undo any spell. Max, why don't you sprinkle a bit of this on my chair?"

Max grabbed the bottle of dust from Dad, and shook a bit on the chair. Suddenly, it reverted to its normal shape.

"Ok, does everyone understand how the Atom and the Up and Atom spells work?" my Dad asked. We all told him that we did, and then he dismissed us to get ready to go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

**Ok, I know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will start out with everyone meeting at the dojo. Also, I didn't clarify this because they are sort of minor characters, but Max is still Maxine in this story, but Zeke already knows about magic. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is the next chapter. It may not be very exciting, but I am basically having everyone meet and then dividing them up into the little groups and cliques that they will be hanging out in throughout the story. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

We were all at the dojo, warming up, waiting for the New York and San Francisco dojos to arrive. We were already familiar with the Tsunami Tigers and the Red Dragons; the Tommy Tsunami dojo is Bobby Wasabi's sister dojo, and the Red Dragons and the Black Dragons are related chains.

"Hey, Jack," I turned to my best friend and crush, "Rudy was wondering if we could compete in a couples spar. I told him that it would be fine, but I just wanted to check with you."

"Oh, yeah, that'll be fine." Jack told me, flashing me one of his million watt smiles, "Should we work on some moves together?"

"Sure!" I agreed, "Why don't we try a double spinning dragon kick?" **(A/N IDK if this is a real move, I just made it up cuz it sounded cool)**

"Ok. I'll be on the bottom," Jack told me.

We backed up to opposite sides of the mat, and we both ran towards each other. Jack took a couple steps and then did and forwards roll, making his hands into a step. I ran towards him, climbed into his hand, and pushed off. I jumped and flipped over him while doing three front kicks on the way down. I landed on bent knees, pitched forward, and did a forward tumble. Standing up, I ran over to Jack and he grabbed me by the waist (which felt sooooooo good) and spun me around. I kept my legs tight with flat feet as Jack spun a 360 and then set me down.

"All right!" I exclaimed, "I think that went awesome! What do you think?"

"Well," Jack started, "It went really well, but I think that you need to put a little more force in your dragon kick, and remember to have flat feet on that."

"Ok," I agreed, "And can you give me a bit of lift when I am launching off your hands? I felt like I was not going to make all three kicks on that, and I want to get a bit higher."

"Ok," Jack agreed, "Wanna try it again?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed, and we did the routine again. "That went better," I said, "Take 5?"

"Ok," Jack said, then grabbed a towel and headed into the boys locker room, and I headed into the girls locker room. A minute later, I heard Rudy calling us together. I came out and saw a group of people standing in the dojo, talking to Rudy. There was one girl who looked bored and was playing with her cell phone, A fat guy and a Hispanic woman, and six students and a sensei in orange gis. There were three guys, who were all pretty hot, a cute little girl, and two other older girls.

"Ah, Kim, Jack!" Rudy exclaimed, "Do you know where the guys are?"

"Oh, they took a break and went over to Falafel Phil's," Jack explained.

"Ok." Rudy said, "This is The Young Society of Peace and Self-Defense dojo crew. This is Sensei Will Du, Justin and Maxine Russo, Harper Finkle, Mason Greyback, Zeke Beakerman, and Juliet Van Heusan. These are their chaperones Theresa and Jerry Russo, and their sister and friend Alex Russo."

"'Sup?" Alex smiled at us and did a peace sign.

Jack stepped forward and bowed to Sensei Will. "Nice to meet you, Sensei, I am Jack Brewer." Jack held out his hand to shake.

I stepped forward and bowed as well, "And I am Kim Crawford," I said, shaking the sensei's hand, "It is a pleasure to have you visiting our dojo."

Sensei Will bowed, "The pleasure is all mine, young doves." He told us. Doves? What the heck?

Just then, the bell on the door of the dojo rang and another group walked in. There was a man in a suit, two boys and a girl who looked like siblings dressed in grey and red jumpsuit-like things **(A/N I made the Lab Rats' mission suits their gis)** and a scrawny little black boy** (A/N Not trying to be racist, just trying to describe them well)** in the same jumpsuit as the other kids. Hmmm. I wonder if this is the other dojo from San Francisco.

"Hi, welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy!" Rudy exclaimed, "Can I help you?"

"Hi," the man stepped up and held out his hand, "I'm Donald Davenport. This is Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. We are competing in the tournament this weekend."

"Oh, very nice to meet you Mr. Davenport," Rudy exclaimed, "Are you their sensei?"

"Well, sort of," Mr. Davenport said, "I am a scientist and inventor, and I use a combination of motion sensor technology and robot teachers to train the kids."

"Oh, very good," Rudy said, "Now, kids, us adults are going to go into my office to talk and we'll leave you guys out here to chat!" He led Sensei Will, Mr. and Mrs. Russo, and Mr. Davenport into his office.

* * *

Milton's P.O.V

Jerry, Eddie and I took a quick break from karate practice to go over to Falafel Phil's for some food. Eddie claimed that he was starving, but he always says he is hungry. After we finished our food, we cleaned up our table and headed back to the dojo.

"See you later, Phil," I called.  
"Bye, bodys!" Phil said in his weird Hakmaki accent, "Maybe you come back later with the lovebirds, no?"

"Maybe," I told him.

Walking across the courtyard, Jerry and Eddie were talking about dancing and rapping, their two favorite subjects. Walking into the dojo, I saw Jack and Kim standing with a group of teenagers. Oh, these must be the kids from the other two dojos. There was a group of four kids, three boys and a girl, that all had on matching grey and red jumpsuits. There was a girl with dark curly hair that was wearing a cute red top with a blue scarf and a denim skirt. Another girl had red hair and was wearing a pink gi with the word "Harper" on the back along with a lightning bolt in silver diamond studs, and her gi was tied with an orange belt that was covered in green sparkles. Then there was a dark haired guy wearing a suit and carrying a big book. Hmmm. He looks smart. I need to talk to him. There was a cute blond and a guy whose hair looked a bit like Jack's, it was long and fluffy; the girl was wearing a pink blouse and flowered bubble skirt and the guy was wearing a gi tied with a brown belt. There was another guy with light brown hair that looked average except for the fact that he was wearing clogs. Then there was a cute little dark haired girl that looked to be about eight. She has pink bows in her pigtails and was wearing a gi tied with a black belt. Ohhhhh, that must be Maxine, the star student of that NY dojo with the long name.

I walked up to the group and held out my hand to shake. "Salutations, fellow teenagers," I said.

The dark haired girl laughed, "Salutations? You sound like my brother!" She pointed at the guy in the suit, "Justin, he sounds just like you!"

The kid in the suit, whose name was obviously Justin, walked up to me. "Hey, I'm Justin," he said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Milton," I said, shaking his hand, "That's an impressive book you have there."

"Really? Really!" Justin said, turning to look at his sister, "See! Somebody appreciates my big book!"

"Yeah, sure dude, whatever," the girl said, "I'm Alex. I'm not competing, just here as a cheerleader for my lovely boyfriend Mason," she said, hugging the guy with the fluffy hair and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"'Ello, I'm Mason," Alex's boyfriend said in a British accent, "Nice to meet you, Milton."

"Hey, I'm Chase Davenport. Now, I'm not trying to be stereotypical or bias, but because you are wearing a suit and carrying a big book, and you are wearing a sweater vest and knee socks with shorts, I am assuming that you are both academically inclined?" One of the kids in the jumpsuits held out his hand to me.

Wow, this guy is deductive, which means he is also probably pretty smart. "Yeah, actually." I said, "I am considered a geek at school because I am in 9th grade but I take AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, and I am in A/V club and Alien Language League."

"Wait," Justin said, "You are in Alien Language League? No way! So am I! Bee beep, bop, su dop du wop!"

The guy in clogs came up to us as well. "I'm Zeke, Justin's best friend," he introduced himself, "Zee bobby opp pop stu whap?"

"Um, guys, English please?" Chase stepped into our alien conversation, "I don't take Alien Language League, although I am fluent in Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, German, French, and the lesser known Australian language of Aborigine."

"You speak seven languages?" Zeke said, "Cool! You speak as many languages as Justin's friend Mr. Lampy has toes!" Wait what?! Ok, this kid may be a bit off his rocker.

"Zeke!" Justin exclaimed, looking nervous, "It is humanly impossible for anyone to have less than 10 toes, unless there is a major genetic birth defect."

"Well, yeah," I agreed, "But there could be another species out there that only has seven toes, like aliens or goblins or something. Possibly."

"Um, yeah," Justin said, nervously, "So, what belt are you guys? I am a yellow belt."

Oh, this guy is smart. He is changing the subject…I wonder why? I'll have to ask him later. "I am a yellow belt as well," I said.

"I am an orange belt!" Zeke piped up, "And I am a master at clogging."

"Wow." Chase said, "I am the highest ranked out of all of us. I am a black belt, first degree."

"Cool!" I said, "You need to talk to Jack and Kim. He is a fourth degree black belt, and Kim is a third degree."

Justin, Zeke, Chase and I continued talking for a while. These guys are awesome!

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

"So," I said, "What are all of your guy's names?"

The pudgy African-American kid introduced himself, "I'm Eddie."

"Hey, I'm Leo," said the scrawny kid in the jumpsuit, "Do you have any good restaurants around here? I am starved!"

"Yeah, there is this great place right across the mall, Falafel Phil's," Eddie told Leo, "I know the owner so we can eat for free!"

"Great, let's go!" Leo exclaimed, and him and Eddie ran off.

"I'm Max," Max said.

"Maxine, Max is short for MaxINE," I jumped in, "My little SISTER can act like a boy sometimes." Whew! Nice save, Alex! I may not be as book smart as Justin, but I am pretty good!

"Swag, yo," Jerry piped up, "I'm Jerry, aka the swagmaster—"

"Jerry, nobody calls you the swagmaster," Jack interrupted him.

"Whatever, Jack," Jerry said.

"Cool," I said, "As I said earlier, I'm Alex. Maxine is my sister, and Justin, the stuffy guy in the suit, is my brother. He is such a nerd, it is awesome to pull pranks on him. Sometimes, he'll have a conniption!"

"Swag!" Jerry exclaimed, "I love playing pranks. Have you ever tried putting dye in someone's shampoo?"

"No, I've never tried that one," I admitted.

"Oh, I have!" Max exclaimed, "Remember, Alex? Justin's hair was supposed to turn blue but it turned orange instead, and he had to use mag-"

I cut Max off, "Yeah, yeah, he had to use Mahjong Hair Dye Reversal," I said. Holding my breath, I was really hoping that Jerry would buy it. I didn't know if such a thing existed, but I didn't want to expose wizardry! Again!

Jerry thought for a moment. "Oh, ok," He said, "One of the guys at school played that prank on me once, and I ended up with pink hair. Since then, I have used it several times. It's an awesome prank!" He exclaimed.

Relieved that he bought my lame excuse, I smiled and started walking with him and Max out to the courtyard, discussing different pranks: From dye in the hot tub to squid smoothies.

* * *

Bree's P.O.V

"So, since everyone else is introducing themselves," I said to the group, "I'm Bree. Nice to meet you!"

The girl in the pink gi smiled, "I'm Harper! I'm Alex's best friend, but I AM competing."

"I'm Kim," Said the blond girl in the gi, "Are you competing, Bree?"

"Yeah, I am," I said, "I am a first degree black belt. You?"

"Oh, I don't want to brag, but I am two weeks away from getting my fourth degree black belt," Kim said. Wow, that is impressive!

"I'm Juliet," the other blond piped up, "I am a first degree black belt as well."

"Juliet is Justin's girlfriend," Harper added, "And even though I am his ex girlfriend, Juliet and I are cool."

I saw Juliet and Harper looking at each other and doing some sort of facial communication, so I jumped in and broke the awkward silence.

"So, Harper," I addressed the redhead, "that is a very interesting gi you have there. Did you make it?"

"Yeah!" Harper exclaimed, "I make all my own clothes."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "So, do you girls want to warm up and then we can do some karate?"

I sat down with Juliet, Harper, and Kim, and we started stretching.

* * *

Mason's P.O.V

Ok, obviously everyone else already found their little cliques, now it is just me and two other guys. "So, do both of you do karate?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I do!" Jack exclaimed, "In fact, I am just taking my test to get my fifth degree black belt next week!"

"Cool!" The other boy exclaimed, "That means you are a—" He paused, counting on his fingers, "Fourth degree black belt right now. That's awesome!"

Wow, this guy is a little dull. But hey, if he is a good martial artist, it won't matter in this competition.

"I'm sorry," I said to the dull guy, "I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm Adam," he said.

"Cool!" exclaimed Jack, "So, do you guys spar? Do either of you want to take me on?"

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was soooooo long, I wanted to get all of that over and done with so that the next chapter can be the drama of Jack and Adam or Jack and Mason sparring, etc...if you didn't understand the groups everyone is in, here they are:**

**Justin, Chase, Milton, and Zeke (The geeks)**

**Eddie and Leo (The fun, lovable guys)**

** Jerry, Alex, and Maxine (The pranksters)**

**Juliet, Kim, Harper, and Bree (The karate chicks)**

**Mason, Adam, and Jack (The karate dudes)**

**I am not sure what I should have the characters do leading up to the tournament, so if you have any suggestions, PLEASE let me know! I want to have them in several hijinks and adventures, and I sort of know what I want to happen, but I need ideas on how to get it to happen. REVIEW PLEASE! I would love to get to 30 reviews, it would be a great Christmas present from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! But, to make it up to you, here is the next chapter! And, I'll update again soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"So," I smirked, smiling cockily, "do you guys spar? Do either of you want to take me on?" I took a stance on the mat and beckoned to Mason and Adam.

"Sure, I'll take you on!" Adam exclaimed, hopping excitedly while looking a little bit like a high squirrel.

Mason backed off the mat. "I'll referee. Take your stances." He told us, and Adam hopped into a stance. "Ready?" Mason asked, "Hajimaru!" **(I looked it up on Google Translate and it means 'begin' in Japanese…I wasn't sure what people say to start a sparring match)**

Adam and I circled around each other. I decided to make the first move, and I threw a punch at his left shoulder. Jumping back, Adam aimed a low hook kick at my calves, which was about a blue belt level move, very easy to counter. I was about to grab Adam and flip him when he stopped and held up his hand.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. He lifted up his arm and looked at his watch, which was flashing red and buzzing. Weird.

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V**

As I was just beginning to spar with Jack, I felt my "watch," which was actually a high-tech communicator gadget that Mr. Davenport used to communicate with Chase, Bree, and me, start to buzz. It was also flashing red, meaning that we are needed for a high alert mission immediately. What? I can be smart sometimes!

I stopped sparring and held up my hand. "Wait one second!" I said, checking the communicator. Uh oh. High alert top-secret mission! I have to go find Bree, Chase, and Leo! "Um, I gotta go, but we'll continue this later, ok?" I told Jack, grabbing my water bottle and bag and running out the door.

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

Milton, Zeke, Justin and I were having so much fun together at Falafel Phil's. The food tasted horrible, so I just pushed my plate away, but we were talking about the misconceptions of quadrilateral equations used in biology. **(I have no clue if that is a real thing; I made it up!)** Just then, my portable communication device started to buzz and flash red. Oh, great. A high-alert mission.

"Whoa!" Justin exclaimed, "Is that the Davenport highly-customizable PCD 2300, weapon edition for groups?"

"Yeah, it is." I said, "Why?"

"Oh, well I have wanted one of those things forever! I mean, since they were introduced at NASA two days ago! How in the world did you get one?" Justin asked excitedly.

"My inven—I mean my dad is Donald Davenport, the billionaire scientist who invented them." I explained. Just then, an announcement blared over the TV in the corner.

"According to NASA," the announcer started, "A massive volcano in the middle of the Pacific Ocean began erupting just a few moments ago. This volcano, which has been dormant for over 600 years and was presumed to be extinct, is the largest oceanic volcano in the world. NASA reports that this eruption will lead to major earthquakes and tidal waves all along the West Coast, Japan, Australia, and the Pacific Islands."

"Wow!" Milton exclaimed, "My friends and I have spent some time calculating the probability of dormant Pacific oceanic volcanos erupting, and this volcano was one that we figured would have several small eruptions in the next several months and then go completely extinct!"

"Wow, cool!" Zeke exclaimed, "You have to show me your equations."

Just then, my PCD started beeping, and I remembered the mission Davenport was recruiting us for. "Guys, I would love to talk more, but I have to go, NOW! Bye, I'll see you later." I hurriedly told them, and then ran out of Falafel Phil's to find Adam and Bree.

* * *

**Bree's P.O.V**

Juliet, Harper, Kim, and I had practiced some karate while we chatted, and then we found out that all of us had done cheerleading at one time. Kim had led us to her school, Seaford High, and we were comparing cheer routines.

"Oh, cool!" Juliet exclaimed as Kim finished showing a routine she had created. "I never thought of going from a high splits pyramid to a split roll! Harper, we so have to use that!"

"That is pretty cool," Harper said, "I'm the head of our school's spirit squad, so I organize all the cheers. If you don't mind, Kim, we will use that move."

"Yeah, that's fine!" Kim exclaimed. "Ok, Bree, your turn. Show us some of your favorite cheer moves or routines. Do you need a boost or a spotter?"

"No, I'm good," I said. I started my routine and about halfway through my double back handspring, I felt the communicator Davenport gave me buzz. I quickly finished my handspring and then stopped.

"Um, girls," I said, "I'll have to finish this later. I gotta go now. Bye!" I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. Using my super speed, I was at the Seaford Mall in less than two seconds. I love my bionics! Now to find Chase and Adam…

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

I run towards the Bobby Wasabi dojo, cause last I saw, Adam and Bree were there. As I am jogging over, I felt a blast of wind, and then I saw Bree by the doors of the dojo.

"Bree!" I exclaimed.

At the same time, she exclaimed, "Chase!"

Then, at the same time we said, "Have you contacted Davenport? No."

"Ok. I'll contact Davenport and see where we are going to meet to find out our mission, and you find Adam, ok?" we split up and I called Mr. Davenport with the chip implanted in my ear.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V (sorry if I am confusing you with all the switching of P. !)**

Jerry, Max and I were hiding behind the fountain, watching as two security guards slipped over the yogurt we poured on the ground, which caused them to fall onto the marbles I had conjured up (when Jerry wasn't looking), sliding them straight towards the pile of mud we had created by mixing the dirt that both Max and Jerry oddly kept in their pockets (which was a lot) with water from the fountain. We were trying to keep out laughter quiet and the guards tried to get up out of the mud when suddenly, a blur whizzed by the guards and helped them stand up and cleaned the mud off them. What? I think that "blur" was a person, but they were going extremely fast. Hmmm. I don't know of any magical creatures that go really fast…I'll have to check my book or ask Justin.

"What just happened?" Jerry asked, confused. OMG, this guy may be a good prankster, but he is even dumber than me!

"I don't know, that was really weird." Max said, "But I have an idea. You see the store 'Large and Lovin' It?' What if we did the atom sp—mmph" I cut Max off by shoving half a ham sandwich in his mouth. I always keep something in my bag to occupy him.

"Oh, here's an idea!" I exclaimed, "Let's go to Falafel Phil's and get something to eat!"

"Yeah, ok!" Jerry exclaimed, "I bet I can burp twenty times in a minute after eating the garlic falafel balls and clear out the entire restaurant!"

"Oh, you're on!" Max exclaimed, "Back in New York, I am the burping champion of my grade!"

We walked to Falafel Phil's and I said, "Ok, why don't you two order, I'll be right back." Walking up to Justin and his geek friends, I tugged on Justin's nerdy suit jacket. "Justin, we need to talk." I said.

"Not now, Alex!" Justin exclaimed, "Milton, Zeke, and I are busy!

"No, now!" I exclaimed, and then dragged him out of the restaurant. "Justin, I have a question about," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "magic. What magical creature can move extremely fast? You know, like super speed."

"Well, pocket elves can move quite fast if they are motivated enough. Or, the Triganomous Acceleratus spell can give anybody super speed for a limited ti—wait, why are you asking this?" Justin looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, Max and Jerry and I were—actually, it doesn't matter what we were doing, but this blur that looked human whizzed by, and I was just wondering, cause there might be other magical beings here in Seaford!"

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things?" Justin asked. Just then, I saw Bree grabbing the hands of her brothers, Adam and Chase, and then dashing off with super speed.

"Justin, did you see that?" I exclaimed, "Bree has super speed! She must be a wizard!"

"I didn't see anything, Alex." Justin told me, "You must be imagining things. How many of those nasty falafel balls have you eaten?"

"Justin, it wasn't the falafel balls. Trust me! Here, I'll show you. Mcreary Timereary!" I chanted, and Adam, Bree, and Chase were back over across the mall. "Ok, now watch!" I turned Justin's head so he could see them as Bree grabbed her brothers' hands and dashed off.

"See? Told you! Bree's a wizard, which means that Adam and Chase are probably wizards too!" I exclaimed, "I am going to find Bree and confront her!" I pulled my wand out of my boot and was about to flash out when Justin grabbed my wand. "Hey, give it back!" I pouted.

"Alex, don't confront her about being a wizard until you are SURE." Justin said, "There are plenty of logical explanations for Bree's super speed besides being a wizard."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" I challenged him.

"Well, like, like. Um." Justin stuttered, trying to find an answer. "Well, I'm sure there are some, but I just can't think of any yet."

"Ok, Mr. Brainiac, while you try and think of some answers for Bree's super speed, I am going to go find her!" Before Justin could protest, I waved my wand and flashed out.

* * *

**Chase's P.O.V**

After Bree had come back with Adam, I filled them in.

"Ok guys, Mr. Davenport said that this is a high priority, delicate mission, so we can't bring Leo. We need to meet him at the hotel as soon as possible, and he will fill us in on the trip to the facility that we will be working from. Bree, how fast can you get us to the hotel?"

"Do you guys even know me? Probably less than 10 seconds. Grab on!" Bree exclaimed, and grabbed out hands. Weird, it feels like this has happened before. Déjà vu. Bree started running, and I braced myself, because it always scares me when we run together. We reached the hotel in 4.8 seconds, a new record for Bree.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Davenport greeted us, "I see you didn't bring Leo with you, thanks for that. Get in the car, we are headed to NASA!"

"Mr. Davenport," I said, "If it is a high priority mission, wouldn't it be easier and faster to have Bree run us there? As much as I hate that, it would accelerate our schedule so we can complete our mission faster."

"It's a high speed jet car that I invented," Mr. Davenport explained, "Now hop in!"

We hopped in and started driving. Suddenly, I felt a bump and looked out the window; we were about 50 feet off the ground and flying quickly towards the Los Angeles NASA Headquarters.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

I stepped out from behind the plant in front of the Seaford Hotel as the Davenports drove, or rather flew, away. Hmmm. What "mission" was Chase talking about? Why do they call their dad Mr. Davenport? This family seems suspicious. But, they said they were going to NASA, so here I come!

"Transportus Teleportus LA NASA Headquarters!" I recited, and flashed in front of the large NASA building in Downtown LA. I need to remember to do some shopping here before I leave.

I hid behind a plant, avoiding the guards that patrolled the grounds. A few minutes later, the Davenports arrived in their flying car. As they got out, I jumped up from where I was hiding and walked up to Bree.

"You're a wizard!"

* * *

**OOOOOOH! Cliffhanger! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in like, forEVER! But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I won't keep you guys in too much suspense, I should get the next chapter updated in a few days. Sorry I have been gone for so long, I've just been so busy. But I'm back, and I can't wait to finish this story! R&R! I still need some ideas for what they should do before the tournament!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have been MIA for so long. I have been having a really hard time fitting in all my activities, school, and writing this story. And I am sorry if this chapter totally sucks :( I know where I want the story to go, but I have absolutely NO clue how to get there, so I am just winging it and trying to make it all fit together. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

"You're a wizard!" I accuse Bree.

"A wizard?" Bree laughed, "What do you mean?" Adam and Chase had hopped out of the car and walked up next to Bree, overhearing our conversation.

"Alex, by a wizard, do you means someone who is particularly inclined to a certain subject and has amazing skill in one area, or are you referring to the alleged magical being who can cast spells and make potions?" Chase asked, "Because I don't believe that there is such a thing as a magical wizard, the existence of magic in this scientific world is a high improbability and would have been discovered by now, if it existed."

I paused for a second, trying to figure out how to get all I wanted out of Bree and her brothers without exposing wizardry. "Well, before I answer that—ooh, look! Purple cows!"

"What, where?!" Adam exclaimed.

I pointed in the other direction and when they turned around, I quickly chanted "Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind!"

"Oops, never mind." I said, "There were no cows."

"Awwww, man!" Adam cried in disappointment, pouting. Hmmm. I could probably bamboozle this guy into doing practically anything!

"So, I have a question. How do you run so quickly, Bree? I saw you earlier and you rushed through the mall at light speed!" I asked.

"Well, you see," Bree began…

* * *

**Milton's P.O.V**

When Justin came back and sat down again after talking with his sister, Zeke and I immediately turned to him.

"Justin, Milton and I were talking about this volcano," Zeke started.

"And we have decided that we should try and help; figure out a plan to stop this volcano from killing half of the world's population." I jumped in. "As I mentioned earlier, my friends and I have talked about this volcano erupting, and we know that there is a way for it to be stopped. We have done all the math and equations and know how we can prevent the eruption from triggering earthquakes and tidal waves. We have all of our math and plans at my house."

"That's a great idea!" Justin exclaimed, "Let's head over to your place!"

We got out of our booth and paid Phil, and then walked quickly to my house, which was only about 3 minutes away from the mall. Leading them into my bedroom, I pushed a button by the door and the lights switched on; the blinds closed, several sheets of paper hanging, rolled, at the tops of my walls unrolled, and three whiteboards covered in math equations rolled forward from the corner.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Justin asked, amazed.

"Well, I specialize in robotic engineering, so I have automated and robotized everything in my room." I explained, "It's pretty awesome."

"Heck yeah!" Zeke exclaimed excitedly, "This is even cooler than Ms. Sewboto Roboto! For our school's science fair last year, I entered a sewing robot with my girlfriend."

"Oh, cool!" I exclaimed, "I am working on automating my mom's sewing area right now, maybe you can help me!"

"Um, guys?" Justin interrupted us, "Hello? Giant volcanic explosion, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." I said. "So, here is all my math. And the way I figure it, if we can arrange to have three underwater plate probes placed at specific locations around the volcano exactly two hours and thirty five minutes into the eruption, that should stabilize the earth's plates, preventing earthquakes and major tidal waves. However, minor waves will form, waves that will wipe out the island of Kauai. So, by placing Fisk water barracks in certain places on the west side of the volcano and using the lasers from the space station, which will be above the volcano in a few hours, we can divert the water to the Mariana trench and create a new current flowing towards Japan, which will avert any catastrophe. Questions?"

Justin and Zeke quickly read over my math, and I handed each of them a colored marker. "Each person has their own color marker so we can work out equations and check each other's work." I explained. I saw Zeke making several noted on a new board, while Justin was just reviewing my math.

"Um, Milton?" Justin asked, "Why is there a chocolate chip in the earth probe equation?"

"What?!" I exclaimed, rushing over. Throwing the chocolate chip away, I quickly redid my math. "Um, guys?" I said warily, "All of my equations were wrong! We are all doomed!"

"What?! How!?" Zeke exclaimed.

"Well, I normally work on my equations with my friends Sydney and Emmett, and Emmett has a snacking issue. If I have told him once, I have told him a thousand times: No snacking while volcano tracking!" I exclaimed.

"I know how you feel!" Justin said. "Remember that asteroid that was on target to hit earth last year?"

"Yeah, we followed that thing for months!"

"Well, so did Zeke and I. I THOUGHT we had a solution, but or equations were wrong because Zeke here did not follow the first rule of no snacking while asteroid tracking!" Justin exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, Justin." Zeke said.

"Well, luckily it all worked out. Somehow, the missile detonated at the last minute and saved earth!"

"Um, yeah…" Justin said, looking around nervously. Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to ask him why he changed the subject earlier.

"Justin, earlier, when we were talking about how many toes people have, why did you change the subject?"

"Um, well…" Justin stuttered, nervously.

"Come on Justin, I can tell you have a secret; just tell me! I promise I'll keep it a secret. I just want to know!" I exclaimed.

"I can't, ok!?" Justin exclaimed. Just then, there was a bright flash, and an old guy with a long white beard in a robe and a pointy hat appeared in my room.

"Justin, I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I need to borrow your anti-Alex spell book that you made." The mystery guy said. "Oh, hello Zeke."

"Holy Christmas Nuts." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Professor C!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Sure, Professor Crumbs," Justin said warily. He pulled a stick out of his back pocket and waved it. Suddenly, a book appeared in his hand. "Here, you can keep this copy."

"Thank you Justin. Oh, and good luck in your karate tournament this weekend. I'll see you later." The mystery guy, who was obviously named Professor Crumbs, took the book and zapped out.

"Um, anybody want to explain what the heck that was?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Well, you see, Justin is a wizard, and that was his magical friend, Professor Crumbs!" Zeke explained quickly.

"Zeke!" Justin exclaimed.

"Wait, a wizard? As in magic, potions, spells, etc? No, that is scientifically impossible! Magic cannot exist in this scientific world!" I said.

"Well," Justin began, "That is what I thought too when I first found out I was a wizard. But, actually, wizards come from another dimension – the wizard world. We live here to blend in and be normal."

"Holy Christmas Nuts! That's crazy!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I don't know if I can believe you!"

"Here, I'll prove it if you want." Justin told me. He grabbed the stick out of his back pocket again. "This is my wand. I use it for more complicated spells. The wand has a concentrated amount of magic in it so I can perform difficult spells or ones I haven't mastered yet. If it is an easier spell, however, I can just use my fingers. I usually use spells, but sometimes I don't have to if I am doing something that doesn't require a lot of power. See?" Justin waved his wand in the air, and it started to sparkle at the tip. "From your chin to your nose, an elephant trunk grows!" Justin chanted and pointed at Zeke.

Suddenly, an elephant trunk appeared on Zeke's nose.

"Hey! Look! I'm a man-o-phant!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" I exclaimed in shock, "You really are a wizard!"

"Yes, and I'd love to tell you all about it, but right now, we need to worry about this volcanic eruption. Now, I have an idea." Justin started, "Alex, Max, and I—"

"Don't you mean Maxine?" I interrupted.

"No, I mean Max. Alex and I accidentally turned him into a girl when we both cast a spell and they collided, and we haven't found a way to reverse it yet. But anyway. Here is my plan."

After Justin explained a quick plan and we worked out some equations a bit, we figured out that we could probably divert the lava towards the Mariana Trench and form a new Pacific island if everything worked out, but we will need to get Justin's brother and sister as well.

"Ok, that's a great plan, guys," Zeke said after we had figured it out, "But how do we explain it to people?"

"Well," Justin said, "We won't tell them. We can use our flying carpets and head to the volcano and fix it, and then come back. No one will know the better, and I'm sure NASA won't ask a bunch of kids if we stopped the volcano from erupting!"

"That is true," I mused. "Ok, let's do this!"

"Great!" Justin exclaimed, "Zeke, Milton, I am assuming you want to come?"

"Yeah!" Zeke exclaimed, and I nodded.

"Ok!" Justin exclaimed, pulling out his wand. "Hey, hi, hee, ho, take us to find Alex Russo!" Justin chanted. He waved his wand in the air, and I felt like I was flying through the air, being pulled into a black hole at light speed. Suddenly, I felt my feet hit the ground again and I stumbled as I landed. Standing up, I quickly observed my surroundings: We are at NASA headquarters LA! And there is Justin, and Zeke, and Alex…and Chase and his brother and sister! What are they doing here?

* * *

**Justin's P.O.V**

As I transported Zeke, Milton and I to find Alex, I wondered where she could be. After we were teleported, I realized we are at the NASA headquarters in LA! I only know that, though, because Rosie, my dark angel ex-girlfriend, took me here after we were kicked out of the angel club. What in the world would Alex be doing someplace that actually is related to school? Just then, I saw that she was standing next to Chase and his siblings. Oh, so THAT's where he said he had to go…but again, why?

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

As Bree was stuttering for an answer, there was suddenly a bright flash of light—and that type of flash only comes from wand teleportation! Justin, Zeke, and his other nerdy friend that he was hanging out with appeared—wait, why would the other guy be here as well?

"Justin!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, and how did you get here?" Chase asked suspiciously. Oh great. They're suspicious.

"Um, well, you see," Justin started, and then grabbed me, "Alex can I talk to you over here for a second?" He whispered urgently, dragging me away.

"What do you want, Justin?" I asked when we were out of earshot of the group.

"Well, we saw on TV that there is a volcano in the Pacific Ocean that is erupting, and long story short it could kill half the world's population. And, after doing some calculations with Milton and Zeke—"

"How does Milton know about wizardry?" I interrupted.

"Well, Professor Crumbs flashed in at a bad time, just like when Harper and Max were trying to save us from the black hole when we were fighting Gorog, remember?" Justin explained.

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget? Continue." I told him.

"Ok, well, anyway, we figured out that we could probably stop the volcano from erupting using magic, but it would require all three of us, and probably the magical power from Mason and Juliet."

"Ok, so?" I asked.

"Well, we need you. Like, now!" Justin explained.

"Ok, fine." I rolled my eyes at my stuffy brother. "Let me just finish my conversation with Bree. She was just about to tell me how she ran so fast! I put a truth spell on her."

"Oh, ok—wait, you WHAT?" Justin exploded.

"Don't worry, she didn't see!" I exclaimed. Turning around, I walk back to the group. "So, Bree. How did you run so fast?"

"Well, you see, Chase, Adam and I are bionic superhumans. We each have special abilities and can function at a superhuman rate. Mr. Davenport designed us so we could save the world."

"Bree!" Chase exclaimed.

"Sorry, it just seems like the words are rolling right off of my tongue and I can't stop them! I feel like I have to tell the truth about everything I am thinking, like the fact that I sleep with a teddy bear named Noodles at night!" Bree clapped her hand over her mouth. "What am I saying?"

"Ok," I exclaimed, "So you guys have like, magical abilities?"

"No, not magical. Our DNA has been scientifically altered and we have had a control chip placed in our shoulders so that we can do things normal humans, like you guys, can't." Chase explained. "But why did you ask about magical? Is it because you know something about magic? Because you got here faster than us, and we went in Davenport's super-jet car. Also, Justin just flashed in here with Milton and Zeke. I am starting to get the feeling that you guys might be witches or wizards or something. Because I have a theory that magic does exist. So tell me. Are you a witch or a wizard?" Chase asked.

"Actually, yes, I am." I told them. "What am I saying? That's supposed to be a secret! Oh no! The truth spell!" I rambled on. "Justin!" I exclaimed, pulling my brother away. "What is happening? It's like I was affected by the truth spell as well!"

"Well," Justin said, "Did you specifically say the names of the people you wanted to put it on when you cast the spell?"

"Um, no…" I said nervously.

"Well that's why!" Justin exploded, "You have to specify who, or anyone near you, including yourself, will be affected by it!"

"Oh great." I said sarcastically. We walked back to the group, and Zeke turned to us.

"Hey guys! We just explained everything to them, including our plan for saving the earth, and they want to help!" He said in his annoying, chipper way.

"What?! Zeke! You, I, magic, what, huh?!" Justin exploded.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my wand out of my boot and pointed it at Justin. He fell down, asleep. "Ok. I just put a temporary relaxing spell on him, cause he obviously would not be able to do anything productive. So, I am not sure of the details of the plan you geeks came up with, but I know that we need to find my brother Max and then get to the volcano. So, are we all going now?"

Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at each other uncertainly. "Well, you see, Mr. Davenport is talking to the NASA scientists to find out what we need to do, so I don't know if we should leave." Chase explained.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, "You're as stuffy as my brother! If you come, we can save the world before your dad or inventor or whatever is done talking! Now, c'mon!" Waving my wand, I quickly chanted an improve spell: "This group of seven and wizards two to save the world knows what to do. But to do so we need wizards three, so take us to my brother Maxine!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I am sorry if this chapter totally sucks. I know where I want to go with the story; I just needed a good way to get there, which is this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Max's P.O.V**

After Alex ran off, Jerry and I had a burping contest, which we decided was a tie because no one would come close enough to help us decide who won. After we ate, we went back to the dojo, where Mason was sparring with one of Jerry's friends, Jack.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

After Adam ran off for some reason, I turned to Mason and asked him if he wanted to spar. We got in position and I threw the first punch. I noticed off to the side that Jerry and the little girl he was hanging out with were watching us.

"So, Jack," Mason said as we sparred, "How long have you been doing karate?"

"All my life." I responded easily, doing a flying dragon kick, which Mason avoided by doing a backflip into a scissor kick. "But I've been training here for two years. You?"

"Oh, well, about a year now." He said.

"Cool." I responded.

We sparred in silence for a while, and then Jerry piped up from the sidelines. "Yo! British dude! Your girlfriend is totally smokin', you know that, right man?"

"Well, yes, I do believe that Alex is a rare beauty." Mason said.

"She's totally beautiful, yo, but she is really just plain hot and sexy as well! I mean, the swagmaster—"

"Jerry, no one calls you the swag master!" I interrupted.

"Whatever, Jack. But Mason, if you are planning on breaking up with Alex anytime soon, let me know! The swagmaster needs a new sexy lady on his arm." Jerry exclaimed, "Whoo!"

"How dare you speak about Alex like that?" Mason roared, and started growling. I noticed he was punching with a bit more force as well…

"I'm just saying, dude!" Jerry said, "She is hot!"

"Arrrrrrghhhh!" Mason roared, and froze.

His chest started heaving and he started foaming at the mouth. Weird…Suddenly, it seemed like he went through an awfully big puberty change, like, instantly. He grew more hair, and his teeth became pointed and sharp, and he got hair all over his face and hands and feet. He jumped at Jerry and looked like he was about to attack him, but I kicked him in the side as he tried to attack Jerry.

"Whoa, Mason!" Maxine, the little girl, hopped up and ran to him, "Calm down, buddy." He turned on her and roared, and he looked like he was about to bite her. I ran forward to protect her, but she held up her shoe and he passed out.

"Hey, Maxine, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sometimes it's a little hard for Mason to control himself, and Alex, Justin and I are always prepared for when he wolfs up." Maxine explained.

"Wolfs up? What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Um, I, well, you see," Maxine stuttered, and then shouted, "Cream cheese!"

"What?"

"Lollypop!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, bewildered.

"Butterflies!"

"Okay…Maxine, I think you have been out in the sun too long. Why don't you sit down?" I helped Maxine to the bench where Jerry was sitting, shaking like a little girl.

* * *

**Max's P.O.V**

Gosh, I am so glad that Alex taught me how to distract people like that. **(A/N Who can remember what episode that is from?)** After Jack helped me sit down (I was fine, if you didn't know), I quickly pulled my wand out of my back pocket and chanted, "Simplify your mind, leave that thought behind," and pointed my wand at Jack and Jerry. Then, I pointed my wand at Mason and jolted him awake, but back in human form.

Groaning, Mason stood up. Walking up to me, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a corner. "Max, what happened? All I remember was wolfing up and then blackness."

"Well, after Jerry said some really weird things about Alex, you wolfed up and tried to attack him."

"Oh no, I didn't hurt him, did I?" Mason asked worriedly.

"No, I jumped in front of you and hit you with my shoe." I explained.

"Jolly good then. Does he suspect anything?"

"Nah. It's cool; I used the mind erase spell." I said.

We walked back to Jack and Jerry just as there was a bright flash of light that could only be from a wand transport. Justin, Alex, the Davenports, Zeke, and Milton (I think) all appeared. What? How do those other people know about wizards?

"Oh, hey Max!" Alex said cheerfully.

I jerked my head towards Jack and Jerry, who were watching in confusion.

"Oh." Alex groaned, "Not again."

"Hi, um, excuse me!" Jack interrupted, "Can anyone PLEASE tell me what is going on here?"

Everyone started jabbering at once, with Justin, Alex and I giving different excuses while the others were explaining who-knows-what.

"QUIET!" Jack exclaimed. Everyone shut up. He pointed at Justin. "Talk to me, nerd."

"Well, actually, I am not a nerd. I do achieve high marks in scholastic activities, but I would prefer to be called academical—"

"Just explain what's happening!" Jack roared. Wow, he is as scary as Mason.

"Well, you see," Justin said, "Um, well, how do I explain this?"

"Gaaaah!" Milton exclaimed, "Ok, Jack. Justin, Alex, and Max here are all magical wizards. Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic super humans with special abilities, and we need Max, who is really a teenage boy, not a young girl, to help us because we are going to try and prevent the pending volcanic eruption by a supposedly extinct Pacific volcano, which would cause natural disasters, ultimately killing half the world's population."

"MILTON!" Bree, Chase, Alex, and Justin exclaimed together.

"What? I know that you wanted to keep it a secret, but despite Jack's bad boy rep; he is actually quite intelligent and would have figured it out soon. Also, he can keep a secret."

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, "Your secret is safe with me! If I can come with you. Maybe I can help in some way? I have walked across paths of fire before."

Mason chimed in, "Since we are confessing everything, I am a werewolf."

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

As we are telling all these people we barely know about wizardry and magical creatures and all that, Juliet suddenly flies in, in her half vampire form, with Kim and Harper on her back. Kim and Harper jump off Juliet's back and do a front flip, landing on their feet and start chanting. Ugh, cheerleaders are too peppy!

Kim and Harper cheered as Juliet circled around them. "K-A-R-A-T-E! That's the sport for you and me! We learn to fight in self-defense—" Juliet turned back into her human form and landed in front of Kim and Harper and joined their cheer. "So let the tournament commence!"

Harper and Juliet both jumped up and did an extension, while Kim stood in the middle of them in a superhero-like pose, with her hands above her head. Just then, Bree does a double front-flip round off and jumps on top of Kim's shoulders.

"Young Society of Peace and Self-Defense; our fighters always on the offense!" Harper and Juliet cheered.

"Wasabi Warriors all for one; we'll beat you anytime just for fun!" Kim yelled.

"Davenport's Dojo from San Francisco; we will always deal your death blow!" Bree shouted.

Bree jumped off of Kim's shoulder and they all jumped up in a herkie.

"Karate cheer army! Wahoo!" They all shouted, and jumped up and down, screaming and cheering, then they all jumped and landed in a full split.

After the girls had finished their cheer, everyone started clapping.

"Wow, girls, that was really good!" Jack exclaimed, "Especially you, Kim." He smiled at her. Wow, it is sooooo obvious that they are totally crushin' on each other!

"Um, Juliet," Justin asked, "How did they find out you are a vampire?"

"Accident." Juliet brushed him off.

"Wait, you're a vampire?" Jerry exclaimed, "That is so swag, yo!"

"While we are all confessing everything," Mason piped up, "I am a werewolf."

Just then, the door to Rudy's office opens up and Eddie and Leo walk out.

"So, let me get this straight." Eddie said.

"Alex, Justin, and Max are all wizards," Leo joined in, "Juliet is a vampire."

"Mason is a werewolf," Eddie added, "And Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic. Did we gewt that right?"

"Um, yes." Justin said. "How long have you guys been in there?"

"Long enough to eat two big buckets of falafel balls." Eddie and Leo said together. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

Everyone started laughing and chatting, and I stood up on the bench to get their attention. Waving my hands above my head, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Amazingly, everyone complied. "Ok, now that I have everyone's attention, I don't normally say this, but Justin, do you have a plan on how to solve the volcanic eruption that is going to happen?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Justin said smugly, and stood up. Walking up and standing on the bench, he explained his plan quickly, and then asked, "I am assuming that everyone wants to come, but we can only fit four people per carpet. So, how are we going to work this out?"

"Well, I can run," Bree explained, "With my super speed I can run on water."

"I can fly and take two people on my back," Juliet offered, "Like Harper and Kim. They are light."

"I can take Chase, Milton, and Zeke on my carpet." Justin said.

"I can take Mason, Leo, and Eddie on mine," I said.

"And Max, that means you will take Jack, Adam, and Jerry. Everyone good?" Justin asked. Everyone nodded, and Justin waved his wand. Our magic carpets appeared, rolled up, in front of us.

"Justin, you have to teach me that one!" I exclaimed.

"Alex, it is a complex level four spell that only an advanced wizard could use. You couldn't get it." Justin told me condescendingly. "Alright everyone, get on the carpets or your designated form of transportation! Bree and Juliet, follow me. My carpet has GPS." He shouted.

Everyone climbed onto their designated rides, and we took off, flying (or running) quickly through the mall and out to the beach. We passed Catalina Island in about 2 minutes, and then it was just smooth flying as we headed towards the volcano. In about 20 minutes, we were passing by the Hawaiian island chain. We flew due west for about another 20 minutes, and then I saw a crater sticking about 20-25 feet out of the ocean, and red hot lava was boiling out of it slowly. As we got nearer, I saw several people standing on what looked like a platform right above and to the left of the crater.

* * *

**Justin's P.O.V**

We were nearing the volcano, and I saw several people standing on a large platform just to the side of the volcanic crater. I could make out about 20 figures, and I knew right away that some of them were magical. As we slowed our carpets, I transfigured a floating platform for Bree, Juliet, Harper, and Kim to stand on, and we drifted up to the volcano. When we were about 20 feet away, I made out a purple coat and top hat and gasped as I recognized one of my worst enemies, someone that I thought we had already defeated, someone who wanted to turn the whole world evil.

"Hello, Justin." He said, cackling. "Long time no see!"

**OOOOOOOOH! Who is it? Whoever can guess who this bad guy is, and/or who is working with him gets an e-cookie, and e-hug, and a shoutout! I should be updating in the next couple days, hopefully. I am sorry if this chapter totally sucked! I know where I want to go with this story, but I just needed to figure out how to get there! AND NOW I'M HERE! I promise, the next chapter will have tons of drama, humor, and some romance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, first of all, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I have been AWOL for like, forever! I hope ya'll didn't miss me too much and that you are still interested in this story. This chapter is full of action. Sorry if it is terrible, I'm not the best at writing fight scenes...but if you are, I would love for you to become my beta! :) Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

**Justin's P.O.V**

"Hello, Justin." He said, cackling. "Long time no see!"

"Hello, Gorog!" I spat fiercely. "I thought we already vaporized you!"

"Well, you may have thought that, Justin, but I am Gorog: Leader of the Dark Realm! I am invincible!" Gorog exclaimed, throwing his hands above his head and creating an evil clap of thunder.

"Hey Gorog. Obviously, being vaporized for however long got you waaaaay behind on the times. Evil claps of thunder are soooooo out right now. Evil bolts of lightning are in." Alex said.

"Ahhh, Alex. You were always my favorite Russo." Gorog said. He held his hands up and a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky. "Better?"

Alex nodded. "Much."

"Hey! What about me?! I thought I was your favorite! I mean, you did give me that summer camp flyer!" Max exclaimed indignantly.

"Guys! Focus!" I told them, "Last time we saw Gorog he was trying to take over the wizard world and turn it evil! What do you want, Gorog?"

"What do I want, Justin? The same thing I have always wanted! To have the Moral Compass and turn the whole world evil! And to do it, I will threaten the world with massive earthquakes and tsunamis!"

"Well, you can't exactly get the Moral Compass if tsunamis wipe out all of LA, including where the Moral Compass is kept!" Alex exclaimed, **(A/N I know that the compass is actually in NY, but I put it in LA for this to work)** "I may not be a very good student in Geography. Or math. Or science. Or English. Or—"

"Alex, get to the point!" I hissed.

"Well, you get the picture. But anyway, I know that LA would be in the disaster zone and it would wipe out where the Moral Compass is kept. How does that work?"

"Well, I will send my army to go get the Moral Compass and then they will get out of LA before my tsunamis and earthquakes destroy part of the world. Then, when everyone is suffering, I will come and offer relief if everyone follows me!" Gorog cackled evilly.

"Well you won't be able to do that if we destroy you again!" I said loudly.

"Oh, really?" Gorog smirked, "And why would you think you could do that?"

"Because we did it before!" Max exclaimed, "So we could do it again!"

"Oh?" Gorog smiled evilly, and I could tell he had something up his sleeve, so I silently pulled my wand out of my pocket.

"Guys, get your wands!" I whispered urgently to Alex and Max, and they slipped them out of their pockets.

"Well, then you haven't met my army!" Gorog stepped to the side, and I saw a group of guys in red, white, and black jackets along with a kid who had a training wand and was standing in front of a big contraption.

**Bree's P.O.V**

When the evil angel (I think his name is Goron) stepped to the side, I gasped at the sight of twenty big guys, bigger than Adam, and a kid…

"Oh my gosh! Marcus?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Ha!" Leo exclaimed, jumping up and down, "I told you Marcus was evil! I told you!"

"Hello, guys," Marcus laughed his freaky, nasally laugh.

"Marcus? What are you doing with this guy?" Chase asked, "I thought you were our friend! A good guy!"

"Well," Marcus smirked, "You were wrong. I just pretended to like hanging out with you 'Lab Rats' so I could get into your lair."

"Wait, you guys have a lair?" Alex looked over at me, and I nodded, "Cool! We do too!"

"Oh, awesome!" I exclaimed.

Alex whispered, "We should so check out each other's and compare notes, you know? Like organizing, style—"

"Alex! Bree!" Justin hissed at his sister and me. Yeah, he is soooooo like Chase. "Battling an evil mastermind, here, remember? Focus!"

Right. I turned back to Marcus and crossed my arms. "But, why, Marcus?"

"Um, hello?" Marcus sneered, "Your father is Donald Davenport, billionaire scientist and inventor! Gorog brought me to his lair, and made me an offer. If I could figure out a way to use your technology to rule the world, then I could be his right hand man. You know, along with these thugs." Marcus gestured at the large guys standing behind them.

**Kim's P.O.V**

When the little skinny dude, Marcus, gestured at the guys behind them, I gasped. "Black Dragons." I growled, as they stood there, trying to be menacing.

"Hey there, Kimmy!" Frank waved at me.

I looked quickly at Alex and whispered, "Back me up here!" She nodded and I took a running leap and jumped off the edge of the platform—and then kept on flying! I ran on the air (because Alex had put a levitation spell on me) towards Frank and then when I reached him, I socked him in the nose and quickly flipped him.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I growled fiercely. I took a stance and nodded at the Black Dragons. "Anybody else wanna say something?" I asked threateningly, and they all shook their heads in fear. Nodding in triumph, I quickly did a double cartwheel into a back handspring and landed right next to Jack.

"Guys!" Gorog whined at them, "I thought you said you were unbeatable martial artists! That you could defeat anybody!"

"Well," Frank said in his dopey voice, "We didn't know THEY would be involved." He gestured at Jack and me. "They are the only ones who can beat us."

"Well then," Gorog cackled. Wow, this guy is a whole BUNCH of villain clichés gone wrong. "Let's see how they do when you have magic and science on your side!"

"Still can't beat karate!" I sing-songed, and Alex looked at me, shaking her head. Then I heard her voice in my head. Wow, that is so cool!

"Be careful. You may be good, but magic only has one weakness. THAT'S IT!" I heard Alex's voice in my head, and I looked at Jack. We struck a pose. I looked at the Black Dragons. "Bring it!"

"Attack!" Gorog screamed, and the Black Dragons ran at us over the air. Dang. They have a levitation spell as well.

"Havity no gravity!" Justin chanted, and pointed his wand at all of us.

Jack and I looked at each other, and began fighting. We punched and kicked in sync, and we did something together a couple times as well. I looked to my right and saw Bree, Chase, and Adam fighting with us, and to my left, Max was also in battle with Harper and Juliet and Mason. And, of course, the other Wasabi Warriors were fighting the best they could.

"Jack!" I yelled, "Double spinning dragon kick!"

Jack looked at me and smiled, and then got into position as Frank and Brian ran towards us. I ran and jumped off of Jack's back, kicking both Frank and Brian in the nose. As Jack picked me up and spun me around, I kicked Frank and Brian again, but this time, where the sun don't shine!

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed after Jack put me down, "Boom goes the dynamite! Boom!"

Just then, Jack jumped on top of me and pushed me down. I looked up and saw hundreds of bats, all at Gorog's command, flying above us.

"Thanks, Jack," I whispered, and he smiled at me. He was so close, we were pushed together. Blushing, I looked up and smiled. Pointing, Jack followed my gaze as Juliet, in her half bat form, rounded all the bats up and shooed them away. Epic! We stood back up and resumed fighting with Frank and Brian.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Ha! I knew Marcus was evil! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!

"I knew you were evil from the beginning, you freak!" I approached Marcus menacingly.

"Oh, Leo." Marcus scoffed, "I'm not only evil. I'm bionic."

WAIT WHAT?!

Just then, laser beams shot out of Marcus's eyes at me.

"YIKES!" I screamed and ducked. I ran back over to Chase, where he had just flipped one of those Black Dragon duds, and yes, I mean dud, not dude. These guys are idiots! Like, Adam idiots! Anyway, back to Chase.

"Chase! Marcus is bionic!" I yelled.

"What? Leo, that's highly improbable—" Chase was cut off by Marcus's laser beams shooting right past him, grazing his shoulder. "Ok, highly improbable but true. Do you know what other powers he has?"

"Um, no, but I think he also might have—" I screamed and ducked, pushing Chase to the floor as a trash can (where did that even come from?!) hurtled towards us. "—Molecular kinesis." I finished.

"Wait! That's good! If I can tap into his wireless chip that controls his power, then I could possibly shut off or at least weaken his bionic abilities! Let me try." Chase did some wacky super genius stuff and I decided to go help Eddie.

Eddie was attacking a Black Dragon, and it looked like the Dragon was winning, so I ran up behind him and jumped on the Dragon's back.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" I screamed. Luckily, my weight threw the guy's balance off, and Eddie was able to know him down. "Nice!" I exclaimed, and Eddie and I high-fived. Just then, another guy came charging at us, and we both screamed and ducked down. The guy had too much momentum to stop running, so he tripped over us huddling in the fetal position. We hopped up once the guy was on the ground.

"Oh yeah, you don't wanna mess with us!" I exclaimed, "Don't mess with The Enforcer and…" I trailed off, unsure what to call Eddie.

"Oh. Lil Easy." Eddie supplied his nickname for me.

"Ok. You don't wanna mess with The Enforcer and Lil Easy!" I exclaimed, and Eddie and I high fived. "This is so cool! We're like, superheroes!"

Just then, Eddie fell to the ground, and I looked to see one of the Black Dragons holding a big metal bar. He hit Eddie with that!

"Hey! Don't mess with my friend!" I exclaimed, lunging to attack him. However, I was held back and a gloved hand was placed over my mouth.

"Hahaha. Too easy." Gorog cackled, "I'm sure your little friends will stop fighting once they see that you are in danger." He motioned at the Black Dragon, Brody, who tied me up. This guy is REALLY good at tying knots, it feels like my circulation is being cut off. After I was tied up, Gorog dragged me over to his platform.

Marcus smiled at the sight of me tied up. "Like I said, Gorog. With Leo as the enforcer, this will be too easy."

**Kim's P.O.V**

Jack and I fought Brian and Frank until they were both down, and then Jack ran off to help Jerry, who was currently fighting three Dragons at once. I sat on top of Frank, who was piled on top of Brian, and watched Jack fight and sighed. You caught me; I have a crush on Jack. He is just so amazing! With his fluffy brown hair, his cocky smirk, his rippling muscles, and his two moles that are just so…naughty. I was so caught up in watching Jack fight that I was caught off guard when I was suddenly pinned against the ground, or rather the invisible layer of air that everyone was walking on. I looked up and saw Brody pinning me down, and then Frank sat on top of me.

Gorog walked up, clapping his hands slowly. "Good work, boys. With us having Kim and Leo, the others will have no choice to surrender." Gorog bent down and gently caressed my cheek, and I glared at him. "After all, we know that Jack will easily surrender when he realizes that we have his _precious_ Kimmy."

As Gorog motioned for the guys to tie me up, I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach.

**Alex's P.O.V**

After I told Kim to be careful, I had a brilliant idea. I grabbed Justin and Max, and used an invisibility spell so we could go unnoticed.

"What do you want, Alex?" Justin asked, annoyed, "Even though the Davenports are bionic, they are still mortal, and they are no match for Gorog's magic. We need to get out there."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "I have an idea. What is the one weakness of magic?"

"Um, plastic." Max said, "You should know that, Alex."

"I know that, nitwit! I was asking you to make sure you knew!" I exclaimed, hitting Max upside the head, "What if we used our wands to conjure—"

"Wait." Justin interrupted me, "How do you know what 'conjure' means?"

"I read," I defended. There was a pause, and then I burst out laughing. "No, I'm kidding. I heard you say that when you were talking to your girlfriend. Anywayyyyyyy, what if we conjure up a plastic container and levitate it through the air to completely enclose Gorog's command center? That would block all the magic from reaching the volcano and stop it from erupting!"

"You know Alex, you don't have a good idea very often, but this is actually a good plan!" Justin exclaimed, and I smiled.

"See! I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"Ok." Justin said, taking control, "We are all going to have to recite the plastic wall spell together; since plastic is magic's enemy we need all of our powers to make a big enough containment unit. And then, Max, you use the levitation spell and Alex you use the containment spell while I use my wand to direct the plastic container around Gorog and his thugs. Ready for this?"

"Yeah!" Max and I exclaimed, and we stood up. Walking over to the side of the battle scene, we all directed our wands at Gorog's platform.

Raising our wands, we chanted: "To block this magic power all, build us a giant plastic wall!"

A surge of energy flowed out from our wands and conjured up a giant plastic container. Then, I focused my power on the containment spell while Max continuously chanted "Havity no Gravity!" and Justin used his wand to enclose Gorog and all of his thugs in a plastic bubble. Once they were secured, we all high-fived.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, and ran over to Harper, "We did it!"

"That's awesome, Alex!" She exclaimed, hugging me, "I knew you could do it!"

Everyone cheered and we were all hugging and high fiving (And kissing, in the case of Mason and I), when suddenly, two green laser beams shot right past my shoulder. I looked in the direction of where they came from, and saw a gaping hole in the plastic bubble and that Marcus kid's eyes were glowing. Gorog flew out of the bubble.

"Is that the best you've got? A simple spell? You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Gorog cackled evilly. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Like I said, SO SORRY I have been AWOL for so long! Are the constant P.O.V changes confusing? Or do you like that? Let me know! Now that I finished up my other story, "The Bad Girl," I will be updating this one regularly! :) So expect another chapter within a week! R&R!**

**Also, congratulations to everyone who guessed that the villain was Gorog! :) E-hugs and cyber cookies to:**

someone

Random Phantom123

random person

Kickloverrrr

Pirulina

Guest

Kick-R5 (BTW, love the name...I'm obsessed with R5!)

**I am also giving e-hugs and cyber cookies to Doglover234, who gave me the idea!**

**I am also obligated to give a cyber cookie to DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForev er. She is my sister, and if I don't give her one, she'll hurt me (Unfortunately, she is younger than me). But no e-hug for you, sis! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Justin's P.O.V**

After Gorog burst out of the plastic bubble, I leaned over and whispered to Alex.

"Ok, this: another one of your BAD plans."

**Bree's P.O.V**

I whirled around at the sound of Gorog's voice.

"Is that the best you've got? I'm just getting started." He cackled.

"Oh, trust me." I said, glaring daggers at him, "We have a LOT more. Adam, Chase, Leo and I won't let you take over the world. I just started school last semester; I'm not giving it up so quickly." I quickly ran and tied all of the Black Dragons' shoes together so that they couldn't fight. Of course, I was going so fast that no one saw me.

"It would be really fun to see you try," Marcus sneered, "But there is one little hitch in your plan. Where is your 'Enforcer'?"

Chase, Adam and I quickly looked around. "Leo!" We all cried.

"What did you do with him, Marcus?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Marcus laughed evilly, "He would love to help you but he's a bit _tied up_ at the moment." Marcus stepped to the side and Gorog pointed his wand towards the volcano.

Suddenly, there was a ripple in the air and Leo appeared, gagged and tied up. He was dangling from a single rope about ten feet above the volcano. He spit the gag out.

"Guys! A little help here?!" Leo cried.

"Don't worry little guy, we'll get you down from there!" Adam exclaimed, then he advanced towards Gorog.

I was watching all of this unfold in front of me when Chase leaned over and whispered to me, "Keep Gorog distracted. I'm going to try something." I nodded imperceptibly, and I was ready to do anything to keep Gorog distracted.

**Justin's P.O.V**

As Adam advanced towards Gorog, he held out a hand. "I wouldn't do that, Adam." He sneered, "I have someone else that may be important to you."

Everyone directed our eyes down towards where Leo was hanging, and I gasped in surprise when I saw none other than my slightly crazy best friend, Zeke!

"ZEKE!" Harper exclaimed, then she turned to Gorog. "Don't you dare hurt my boyfriend, you freak."

"Or what?" Gorog sneered, "My army will be able to take anything you throw at them."

"Yo Gorog, dude!" Jerry shouted at the villain, "If you're the 'Leader of the Dark Realm' and all powerful, then why do you need these idiots to help you, yo!?" He asked, pointing at the Black Dragons.

"Well, I'm an evil villain." Gorog explained, "And evil villains don't want to get their hands dirty. That's why I have the Black Dragons to do my fighting, and Marcus to handle the other operations. Of course, after you Russos vaporized me, I came back stronger than ever. So now, you three wizards won't be enough to defeat me, and you'll never be able to get past my army."

"We will eventually." Jack growled fiercely, getting in a fighting stance. The other Wasabi Warriors followed his lead, but I noticed I didn't see Kim anywhere.

"Oh really now, JACK?" Gorog spat out Jack's name, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to attack me if you realized that I have something special of yours."

"And what would be so special that I wouldn't want to defeat a freak like you?" Jack spat angrily.

"Oh, I don't know," Gorog said casually, "Maybe…her?!" He gestured down towards where Leo and Zeke were hanging and another ripple happened, and then Kim appeared tied up next to Leo and Zeke.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I looked down and gasped as I saw Kim dangling from a rope.

"KIM!" I exclaimed, worried. I love Kim, more than a friend. I promised myself after that bout with the crazy director in Hollywood that I would NEVER let anything happen to her, but now she's tied up and at the hands of an evil angel.

I glanced at Gorog and saw that he knew he had found my weakness. And it's true. I'll do anything for Kim. Because I love her. But now is not the time for me to think about that; now I need to think of a plan!

"How dare you, Gorog?" I snarled.

Gorog smirked. "Actually, she was the easiest of those three to catch! How do you feel about that, _Jack_?"

I glanced down at Kim, and we locked eyes.

Kim looked at me and forced a smile. "Don't worry Jack, I'll be ok." She said.

I had an internal debate for a moment, and then I decided. I turned towards Gorog. "What if you take me?" I asked, "Let Kim go and take me instead. I'm the strongest fighter here, so take me instead. But please, let Kim go." I said.

"Oh ho ho!" Gorog cackled, "Looks like we found out what makes pretty boy tick! I'll take that offer. Just put your hands in the air and walk towards me, slowly, and once you're in my hands, I'll let your little girlfriend go."

Nodding stiffly, I held my hands up and walked towards Gorog. I know this is not the best decision, but I would give my life for Kim. I have to do this.

"Jack, no!" Kim cried.

I reached Gorog and the Black Dragons pulled me into a tight armlock; and I didn't fight it. I need to do this. For Kim.

"Ok." I said, "I'm in your custody. Now release Kim."

"I would love to, Jack," Gorog said, "But you forgot one little detail when you make your deal. I'm evil! So, I cheated." Suddenly, the Black Dragons shoved me forward and off the edge of the platform. I started falling, and I heard Kim cry out.

"JACK!"

**CLIFFHANGER! Dun dun dun…what will happen to Jack? I'm sorry, I had to put some KICK in here; I was dying without it! Oh, and speaking of dying, I promise Jack will NOT die – that would be AWFUL! I hope you liked this chapter; I know I did! :) Sorry it was kind of short, I hope that all the action and drama made up for it! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack's P.O.V**

"JACK!" I heard Kim scream, as I plummeted towards the Pacific Ocean. Ok, this was probably not my best plan. I was trying to figure out what to do when Leo comes swinging straight for me, still dangling from his rope. I manage to grab ahold of his rope, and the added weight propels us backwards.

"Thanks, man!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything!" Leo exclaimed, "But you're welcome."

I use the momentum Leo and I already have to swing back towards Kim and Zeke.

"Jack! You're ok!" She smiled.

"Of course." I told her matter-of-factly. "I would never leave you. Except for right now, when I have to go help those guys up there. But trust me; I'll get you out of this mess in a minute."

Leo and I swung back the other way, with me pumping my legs to get more momentum. "So, is that your girlfriend?" He asked. We swung back towards Kim, and I smiled at her. Once we swung back the other way, I shook my head.

"I wish, man. But even though I love her, I don't know if she feels the same way." I told him.

"Trust me, she does." He told me. I was going to respond, but I realized that I had gathered up enough momentum, so I shimmied up the pole and, apologizing to Leo, used his head as a platform to launch and do a double front flip, grabbing the edge of Gorog's platform. Then, I silently pulled myself up and landed behind everyone. Oh yeah. Jack is back!

**Chase's P.O.V**

After Jerry and Jack distracted Gorog, I focused on Leo and tried to use my molecular kinesis to move him around. I saw his rope move a little bit, and I kept working on trying to move his rope, when suddenly, Jack was pushed off Gorog's platform and started falling. Kim screamed, and I lost my concentration. I jerked my hand, and Leo's rope suddenly swung straight towards Jack, who caught the rope. YES! I saw Jack talking to Leo, so I figured he had a plan, so I turned back to Gorog.

"And once I have accomplished all that, then I will rule the whole magical and physical world!" Gorog cackled after outlining, in detail, his evil plan.

"Um, Gorog, have you ever considered getting a couple cats and ruling them? It would be a lot easier." Bree piped up.

"But I can easily achieve world domination with Leo, Kim, Zeke, and Jack out of the way." Gorog said.

Just then, I heard a couple thumps, and I saw several of the Black Dragons fall down behind Gorog.

"What is going on?!" Gorog roared. Just then, Jack appeared.

"Jack is back!" Jack said simply.

Gorog threw a punch at Jack's face, and Jack caught it easily. "You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack smirked.

Within three seconds, Jack had flipped Gorog over and started to fend off the Black Dragons, who had begun their attack at Marcus's command. Everyone on our side started to fight, and I moved off to the side to try and use my molecular kinesis to get Kim, Zeke, and Leo back on our magic platform. I started swinging Leo's rope back and forth, and I was able to get him to swing up to me.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him onto the platform, cutting the rope. "Thanks Chase!" Leo smiled at me, "Great job at using your molecular kinesis!" Then, Leo ran off, yelling, "I'm comin' Lil Easy!" Goodness, I will never understand that kid.

After Leo ran off, I went through basically the same routine with Zeke, except it was a bit easier. Once he was on the platform, he gave me a hug. Ok, awkward!

"Thanks, man! If I had been dangling from that rope for much longer, my clogging shoes would have fallen off!" He exclaimed, pointing to his wooden shoes.

"Um, no problem?" I said, more as a question as Zeke clogged off.

Feeling a bit more comfortable with my new powers, I easily helped Kim up onto the platform.

"Thanks Chase!" Kim smiled and gave me a hug. "And thanks for helping save Jack earlier."

"Well, it was actually an accident, but I'm glad he's safe." I told her. "You like him, don't you."

"Yes." Kim admitted, a blush creeping onto her face. "Well, we better help take care of these goons." Just as Kim finished her sentence, a big brick hurtled towards her head. I immediately pushed her down to the ground.

"Thanks again!" Kim smiled.

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go have a little chat with Marcus." I excused myself and ran to go pound the pulp out of that guy.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Okay…that didn't work as planned. And now Jack's gone, and Kim, Zeke, and Leo are tied up.

"Justin! What do we do?" I hissed at my brother.

"Well, Gorog is stronger than ever, which means that we won't be able to defeat him alone like we did last time. I calculated his magical powers and I figured that we would need another set of two or three wizards who are closely related to each other and us. But I'm not sure who."

I thought about it for a minute, and then a devious grin spread over my face. "I do." I said, and then waved my wand. "Transportium Nextraorbitorium."

I flashed out and then flashed onto the surface of Mars. Oops, wrong spell. I waved my wand again. "Because I want to say hello, take me to find my Uncle Kelbo."

I flashed out and landed in Uncle Kelbo's New York apartment.

"Alex! What a surprise!" Uncle Kelbo greeted me.

"Hey Uncle Kelbo," I smiled, "As much as I would like to hang out, I'm not here on a social visit."

"What's wrong? Is your uptight father yelling at you for using magic irresponsibly again?" He asked.

"Well, he is always yelling at me for that," I laughed, "But this is more serious. Long story short, an evil angel, Gorog: Leader of the Dark Realm, who Justin, Max, and I already tried to destroy is back, and he is stronger than before. Justin said we need another set of strong wizards who can help us destroy them, and I was thinking you, dad, and Aunt Megan. According to wizard rules, any full wizard can grant full wizard power to any former wizard for one day. So I really need you to do this for me."

"Well, as much as I'd like to help you, Alex," Uncle Kelbo said, "Your dad and Aunt Megan don't like me very much."

"I know, but leave that to me!" I exclaimed, "Please? If you don't do this, then Gorog could take over the whole magical and physical world!"

"Okay." Kelbo agreed.

"Great." I smiled, and then flashed us both back to our hotel, in my dad's room. I flashed in right next to my dad, and he jumped back in surprise.

"What?! Huh? "But-he-you-she-Kelbo-what-huh ALEX!" He exclaimed angrily, pointing at me.

"Long story, dad." I said, "But Kelbo is going to give you wizard powers for one day so that you can help Justin, Max, a group of karate students, and some bionic kids defeat the evil angel, Gorog, again. Ok? Great!" I exclaimed, not even giving my dad a chance to respond before I flashed us out and to Aunt Megan's place in Paris. After I met Aunt Megan, her and I kept in touch, so I knew she'd be happy to see me. Her brothers, not so much. I'm just hoping I can convince her to help.

"Hey Alex!" She greeted me happily. "Oh. Hi Jerry. Hi Kelbo." She said in a dull voice.

"Hi Aunt Megan!" I greeted her, "Remember I told you about the evil angel, Gorog? Well, he's back, and Uncle Kelbo is giving you and my dad magical powers for the day so that you can help us defeat him. Ok? Awesome. Kelbo, do your thing."

"WAIT!" Aunt Megan exclaimed, "I'm NOT going to be working with THEM." She gestured at Uncle Kelbo and my dad.

"Yeah! And I never agreed to any of this, Alex!" My dad exclaimed.

"Ok, guys, I know you have some issues, but the fate of the whole physical and magical world is at stake if we don't figure his out, like, now!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." My dad sighed.

"Ok, I guess I'll help." Aunt Megan agreed, "But we all want a full explanation later, young lady." She told me sternly.

"Ok. Uncle Kelbo, do your thing!" I exclaimed.

Uncle Kelbo pulled out his wand and swirled it, creating a ball of magic in his hands. He threw the ball at my dad, and then he created another ball of magic and threw it at Aunt Megan.

"There. Now you two have magical powers for the day." He sighed. He pulled two magic wands out of thin air, "And here. As the family wizard I received your wands when you lost your powers, so here are your wands." He handed them to dad and Aunt Megan.

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Now I don't know what to do after this, but you can ask Justin once we get back. And be quiet, we don't want Gorog to see you!"

"Alex? Back where?!" My dad asked as we flashed out.

We flashed back to where we were by the volcano, and I put my finger to my lips to signal for them to be quiet. They all ducked down, and I whispered to Justin, "I got dad, Aunt Megan, and Uncle Kelbo. Uncle Kelbo gave dad and Megan powers for the day. Will that help your master plan?"

Justin looked at me like I was crazy, and then he saw our family, and he smiled. "This'll work perfectly. Max!" He whisper yelled. We all crouched down, and as everyone else fought Gorog and his goons, Justin outlined his new plan.

**Justin's P.O.V**

I finished filling Uncle Kelbo, dad, and Aunt Megan in on what was going on, and then I told them my plan.

"Everybody understand?" I asked after I explained it to them.

Everyone nodded, and then we stood up, to realize that most of the Black Dragons were unconscious on the ground, Marcus was being held in an armlock by Chase, and Gorog was using his magic to fight against several of the Wasabi Warriors. Everyone got in their positions, and I walked up behind Gorog.

"Hey Gorog!" I shouted.

Gorog whirled around. "What do you think you're doing? I'm even stronger than before, there is absolutely no way you and your siblings could destroy me again!" He snarled at me.

"Yes, but now we have a bit of help." I told him.

"What?" He scoffed, "Your "bionic" kids and pathetic karate army? They can't defeat me!"

"No." I conceded, "But they can." I pointed behind him.

Gorog whirled around and came face-to-face with 5 raised wands: Alex, Max, Dad, Aunt Megan, and Uncle Kelbo all stood there with their wands.

I walked around and stood next to them, raising my wand to point it at Gorog as well. We all waved our wands, and started chanting a spell.

"While Russos three may well be beat," Aunt Megan started.

"Russos six you can't defeat." Uncle Kelbo added.

"Six related wizards; invincible forces," Dad chanted.

"A perfect magic through us now courses." I said.

"So with our strong family wizard tie," Max added.

"Here these six unbeatable wizards cry." Alex finished up.

Then, all six of us chanted together: "So to save all worlds from this evil guy; be gone forever, Gorog, VAPORIZE!"

We took a step back and watched as Gorog disappeared, leaving only a cloud of smoke.

"YES!" I exclaimed, "According to the official magical rule book, when five or more related wizards cast a spell together, it is completely invincible! So Gorog is gone for good!"

"I," Alex started, then paused and looked at us, "We saved the world. Again!"

"Don't get too excited too fast." I heard a voice and whirled around to see Marcus standing there with the Black Dragons behind them.

I was about to say something when Chase shouted. "Leave them alone, Marcus! This is our fight."

Marcus whirled around. "Ok then." He smirked, and shot laser beams out of his eyes straight at Chase.

**Sort of a cliffhanger! Again! How was that?! Gorog is gone, but now they have to deal with Marcus…what's gonna happen? Now that I have picked up writing this story again, I have so many ideas, and I'm having lots of fun with it! I hope you guys all like how this story is going! :) BTW, for you Kick fans, I will be getting Jack and Kim together in about two chapters. Oh, and a question - was there too much back-and-forth on this chapter? Or do you like my constant P.O.V changes? R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bree's P.O.V**

Marcus whirled around and glared at Chase. "Ok, then." He said, and shot laser beams out of his eyes at Chase. I immediately jumped into action.

I quickly ran over to where Marcus is with my super speed and I body slam him, knocking him to the ground. Marcus lost his concentration and his laser eyes disappeared. He hopped up and threw a punch at me, but I dodged it and did a double backflip, avoiding Marcus's laser eyes. He uses those way too much…wait, that's it!

"Chase," I whispered as Adam took a go at defeating Marcus, "Can you take out Marcus's laser eyes?"

"I can try." Chase told me, and while he did his super genius stuff, I ran and helped Kim take out a couple Black Dragons.

"So, Kim," I said as we flipped a guy over together, "Is Jack your boyfriend?"

"Whaaaaat? Me and Jack? Noooo." Kim told me, her voice getting higher.

"Okay…" I said, "But you soooooo like him."

"Yeah." Kim caved, "I like him a lot. I might even love him."

"That's what I thought." I smirked, "You guys are really close, and anyone can tell that he likes you too."

"Really?!" Kim exclaimed as she punched a guy in the gut.

"Um, yeah!" I exclaimed, "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Alex, who had just knocked a guy unconscious, ran over to help us with the two guys we were currently sparring with. "Couldn't help but hear your conversation—"

I cut her off, "How?"

Alex pulled back her hair and gestured to her ear, which now looked like a bat's ear. "Ear of a bat spell." She quickly explained, "Anyway, Kim, Jack is obviously smitten with you. When we make it out of this mess, you need to ask him out."

Kim sighed, "Fine." She agreed. I smiled as I flipped the guy I was fighting over my shoulder, then I stood up and dusted off my hands. Suddenly, Kim screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

I whirled around to see a Black Dragon hurtling towards me, swinging a bo staff. Weird, I didn't see that anywhere. I immediately started to run, but stopped when I heard Alex.

"Piggly, wiggly, get into the jiggly!" She chanted, and I turned around to see the dragon encased in a massive block of Jell-o. Kim did a swift roundhouse kick and pushed the block off the invisible platform we were fighting on, and the guy splashed into the ocean.

I ran back to Alex, who was putting her wand in her boot, and high-fived her and Kim. "Nice." I exclaimed.

**Chase's P.O.V**

After Bree gave me the idea to disable Marcus's bionics, I snuck off to the side where I could have a clear connectivity to his bionic chip but not be seen too well.

I placed my finger to my temple and pulled up my internal computer, searching for Marcus's chip signal. After a minute, I found it, but it was locked.

"Think, Chase, think!" I whispered to myself, "Password, password…that's it!" I entered the password 'ruletheworld' and I unlocked his chip.

I started searching through Marcus's files, and I soon discovered that Marcus is not a bionic human. He's a robot. And I'm not going to be able to dismantle his bionic chip because his internal motherboard has blocked it too well. But, there is one thing I can do that will destroy Marcus forever.

Standing up, I ran over to where Milton and Justin were fighting off a Black Dragon. I quickly used my molecular kinesis and threw him into the ocean, and then approached them.

"Milton, Justin," I caught their attention, "Marcus is controlling the Black Dragons, and we need to take him out to win this fight. But, when I tried to connect to his bionic chip and disable it, I discovered two things: one, Marcus is actually a human cyborg robot, and two…his whole system will fry with water."

Milton smiled, "Ok, I get it. We need to get Marcus into the water. But how? His machine or powers or something help him be incredibly balanced and have plenty of platform around himself."

Justin nodded his head, "I think I have a plan. It'll require a few more people, but I think it'll work. Zeke!" he shouted, and his weird, but smart, clogging friend came over.

"Whaddaya need, Justin?" He asked excitedly.

"Zeke, I need you to distract Gorog. Milton, if you and your karate friends can get the machine that Gorog was fiddling with earlier, that will be great,"

I interjected, "What help will dumping the machine do?"

Milton spoke up, "Well, we know it's some sort of evil machine because Gorog was using it, but I was able to do an analysis of it when I was cowering in fear. Basically, the machine is a home control motherboard of Marcus's powers. It makes more sense now that I know Marcus is a cyborg; before I wasn't sure what it was for."

"Anyway," Justin continued, "Zeke, distract. Milton and friends, machine in the ocean. That should start to dismantle Marcus's motherboard, although I assume he has some sort of battery. Chase, I'm gonna leave the fighting of Marcus up to you and your siblings…can you handle getting him into the water if his controls are starting to fry?"

"Yeah, easily." I said confidently.

"Great." Justin finished, "And then whoever I didn't assign a task will help finish off the last six Black Dragons. Go!"

I nodded and motioned for Bree and Adam to come over and while everyone else did their stuff, they crouched down next to me.

"Ok, guys, Justin had a plan." I said, "Basically, when he gives us the go-ahead, we need to force Marcus into the water."

"But what will that do besides get him wet?" Adam asked.

"It'll fry his circuits. Marcus isn't a bionic human; he is a bionic human cyborg. Him plus water equals dead."

"Oh, cool!" Bree exclaimed, "So, what if I used my super speed to create a vacuum around Marcus, spin him around, and then Chase, you can use your molecular kinesis with Adam's help to push Marcus off the platform."

"Sounds good." I nodded, and just then, I saw Milton, Jack, and Kim push Marcus's motherboard into the water.

Marcus saw the machine falling, and he whirled around from where he was fighting with Zeke, who was clogging circles around him, literally.

"NO!" Marcus cried, "How dare you?! You will pay!"

"Somebody's got anger issues," Adam singsonged as we stepped out in front of him.

"So, I guess you've discovered my dirty little secret, huh?" Marcus sneered.

"Yup. You're a cyborg, Marcus, and you have one weakness." Bree said threateningly.

"You can't touch water. But, it's all around us." I said.

Bree smirked, "You know Marcus, all this fighting must make you hot and tired. Why don't you cool off?" Bree used her super speed to spin a vacuum around Marcus, and I used my bionics to position Adam so that when Bree stopped, he could aim one solid punch and knock Marcus off the platform.

After I arranged everything, I nodded to Bree. "Bree, now!" I yelled, and she stopped spinning around Marcus. Adam punched him solidly in the nose, and Marcus flew off the platform and into the liquid lava of the volcano, which at that point, had stopped bubbling fiercely.

I turned around and saw Kim kick the last Black Dragon into the water. "We did it!" I cried.

**Ok, there we go! They won! Or did they? I'm gonna let that question brew in your minds for a bit, until I update next…which should be soon. And the next chapter is going to be where Jack and Kim get together! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack's P.O.V**

I helped Kim finish off the last Black Dragon, and then, I heard Chase yell.

"We did it!" He exclaimed, and I quickly surveyed the platform. All the evil guys were gone.

"Yes!" I cried, and turned to Kim, who was next to me. She ran into my arms and I swung her around in a big hug. I set her down, and, on an impulse, I smashed my lips onto hers. Kim froze for a moment, and then she kissed back. My mouth felt like it was on fire; the kiss was so hot and passionate. But it was perfect.

After a minute, I pulled away, and Kim gasped. "Sorry," I mumbled, "I shouldn't have done that." I let go of Kim but felt her grab my arm.

"Jack, I love you. More than a friend." She said simply.

I started grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I spun Kim around again, my lips meeting hers, and we stood there, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, on an invisible platform, with a group of magical wizards, a werewolf, a vampire, and a group of bionic kids, making out.

Life was perfect. Weird, but perfect.

**Alex's P.O.V**

"We did it!" Chase yelled, and I smiled in happiness and relief. I had just spent the last half hour, after we defeated Gorog, talking with Aunt Megan, Dad, and Uncle Kelbo. I explained the whole fiasco and when they were finally satisfied, they all left. And personally, fighting an evil villain all day takes a lot out of you. I am exhausted.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Justin.

"Um, Alex?" He said questioningly, "I wanted to thank you for your help. You may not show that you are very smart sometimes, but you are actually really intelligent. I never would have thought of getting Aunt Megan or Uncle Kelbo or Dad to help us; you came up with a really great plan that helped us save the physical and magical world. So thank you." Justin said.

I smiled, "Awwww. You helped a lot as well, Justin. I mean, you were the one who came up with the plan to save us all. I just helped. But thanks!" I exclaimed.

I noticed everyone was gathering back over by where the magic carpets were still floating, and I walked over and stood on mine.

"Great job, everyone!" Chase exclaimed, and we all cheered, "Each and every one of you did a great job helping defeat this group of evil villains, and save the world. All of the worlds."

Everyone cheered again, and we all started hugging. Mason found me and pulled me into a kiss, but before that, I noticed Jack had his arm wrapped around Kim's waist protectively and he pecked her cheek. Good, they finally got together.

After all of our celebrations were over, I held my hands up for silence.

"Ok, everyone, we need to load back onto the carpets. Bree, you are running, and Juliet, you are taking Harper and Kim." I said, and they nodded. "Good. Now, Justin, you will take Milton, Zeke, and Chase. I will take Mason, Leo and Eddie. And Max, you can take Adam, Jack, and Jerry. Sound good?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

We all piled onto our respective carpets, and flew back home. Mason massaged my shoulders on the way back, as Leo and Eddie chatted about who knows what.

**Jack's P.O.V**

We soon got back to the dojo, and I noticed that it was empty. After everyone was on the ground safely, I stood up on a bench to grab everyone's attention.

"Ok, everyone. Girls showers are over there, guys showers are over there," I said, motioning to the locker rooms. "We need to keep this whole little adventure a secret, ok? Rudy would flip, and we don't want the Russo's or the Davenport's secrets getting out. Everyone take a shower, relax, or whatever, and then I think that we should all meet here tomorrow morning, 10 am sharp, to talk about strategies for the upcoming tournament. Sound good?" I asked, and everyone nodded, but Chase raised his hand.

"Um, Jack, what do you mean by strategies?" Chase asked.

"Well, I feel, and I'm pretty sure everyone else does too, that we are all too close to want to kick each other's butt in the tournament, but we also want to win. Does that make sense?" I asked, and everyone nodded, "Ok, so we figure out strategies and coordinate it so our three dojos take home all the trophies and that they all get split equally. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed, and I smiled. "Good." I hopped off the bench and was going to take a shower when I grabbed Kim's arm. "Wanna come over to my house this evening? I whispered to her.

Kim nodded, "Sure. But nothing's gonna happen, understood?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Of course. We can just chill, hang out, eat snacks, play games, and make out. Sound good?" I said, and Kim nodded.

"K, I'll see you tonight." She said, pecking my lips before walking to the girls' locker room.

**How was that? I know this chapter was a little bit shorter, but look on the bright side: The bad guys were defeated…and Jack and Kim got together! I know I didn't have a huge mushy moment or anything, but now they are together. I'm gonna skip their sleepover and start the next chapter where they are discussing their strategies…and that is where I'll be highlighting everyone's skills and all that. So now we are getting more into the karate part of the story…also, I think the story is almost over. I'm gonna do the next chapter, and then them at the tournament, and then I might do one more chapter. So yeah! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eddie's P.O.V**

This morning, I met up with Milton at the library around 8 am. Normally, I don't wake up that early unless I have school (it is summer vacation so we don't) but Milton is tutoring me in math. At the end of the year, my math teacher told me I had a lot of potential, but I needed help in math, so it was either have Milton tutor me or go to summer school. I chose Milton. When I reached the library, I got a text from Milton: **My cat is stuck in the tree again. Be 10 minutes late.**

I sat down and pulled out my algebra book, when I heard a familiar voice.

"C'mon Chase! You have like, six books already. I don't even know what theoretical astrophysics IS! You don't need to study it this much!" Leo exclaimed.

"Hey, Enforcer!" I whisper yelled, and Leo whirled around.

He spotted me, and smiled. "'Sup 'Lil Easy!?" He exclaimed, coming up to my table.

"Nothing much." I sighed, "Just waiting for Milton to show up. He is tutoring me in algebra, but it is just sooooooo confusing! I mean, who would want to divide something in eight pieces anyway?" I asked, reaching into my bucket of chicken wings and eating another one.

Chase came up to the table, "Well, there are lots of things that need to be divided into eight! Eddie, you like food, don't you?" He said.

"Well, yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Well, then consider a fraction to be…a pizza! You cut the pizza into eight slices, so…" Chase started, then glanced at my math book, "Three slices of pizza, or three-eighths, plus seven slices of pizza, or seven-eighths, equals…"

"Ten eighths?" I asked.

"Yes!" Chase exclaimed, "But that would be an improper fraction. So ten slices of pizza would make how many whole pizzas?"

"One!" I exclaimed.

"Good. So your answer would be 1 and 2/8. Understand?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, a lot better now!" I exclaimed.

Chase continued to explain the algebra problems to me, and when Milton showed up, Chase showed him how he was teaching me, so Milton joined in. Soon, we had finished the hour my math teacher required, and then we all headed over to the dojo together.

We walked in and saw Alex, Mason, Juliet, Harper, Max, Zeke, Justin, Jack, Kim, Leo, Bree, Adam, and Jerry all sitting on the mats.

"Hey guys, sorry we're a bit late." Milton apologized as we all sat down.

"No problem," Justin assured us, "Now that we're all here…"

Jack jumped in, "We can begin. So basically, I know that, at least in the Bobby Wasabi dojo, that there is one head of the dojo, which would be me. Or Kimmy if I'm not here."

Kim interrupted Jack by punching him, hard, on the arm, "Jack, even though we're dating," she said sweetly, "DON'T call me Kimmy." She growled.

"Sorry babe," Jack said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait, so you to are dating now?" I asked.

"Yup!" Kim exclaimed, "It became official last night!"

"Congrats you two!" Milton cheered.

"Wait, I'm confused." Jerry said, "Jack and Kim are together now?"

"Yes, Jerry, that's what we just said." Jack told him.

"WHOO! That's swag, yo!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Anywayyyyy," Jack brought everyone back to what he was saying, "What about you guys?" He asked, addressing our new friends, "Do you have a 'head' of your dojo?"

"Well, I am the strongest in our group," Adam said.

Bree jumped in, "But normally, Chase is our mission leader, so I guess you could consider him the leader of our dojo. If you want to stretch that far."

"As a matter of fact, I am the head of our dojo, thank you for that acknowledgement, Bree." Chase piped up proudly.

"And I am pretty sure that, because of my superior intellect and knowledge of strategic attacks, I am the head of our dojo," Justin added.

"Um, sweetie?" Juliet said, rubbing his arm, "No you're not."

"Yeah, as embarrassing as it is, Max is the head of our dojo. He's the first one that joined, and he is the highest ranked at a second degree black belt." Harper added. "Plus, he's a little cutie!" She exclaimed, pinching Max's cheek.

"Harper! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" Max exclaimed, pushing Harper's hand away.

"Sorry," Harper said.

"Ok. So Maxine and Chase, as leaders of your dojos, I am assuming that you know the strengths and weaknesses of each of your students?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Chase said.

"Yeah, and so do I." Maxine said.

"Great," Jack continued, "Why don't we go over the sections of the competition and figure out who we want to be doing what, with us all playing to our strengths. Sound good?"

"Yes," everyone in the dojo chorused.

"Awesome!" Jack exclaimed, "After Chase and Maxine and I have figured out your assignments, we'll let you know. Until then, practice whatever you want."

About an hour (and many bruises from the bigger and better karate students) later, the three leaders called us all together to give us our assignments.

"Ok everyone. There are six sections in the tournament, and there will be three awards for each. The six sections are: Board breaking, vertical peg kick, bo staff routines, nun-chuck routines, sparring, and rhythmic karate. Rhythmic karate is a new type of karate that combines karate with gymnastics, and it includes a lot of flips and jumps and stuff. There is going to be a total of 8 dojos at the tournament, and the top three in each section will take home a bronze, silver, or gold trophy. We want to make sure that our dojos all take home a couple trophies, but the other teams take home nothing. Sound good?" Chase asked, and everyone nodded.

"Awesome. So, starting with board breaking, Harper, you will be in that category, along with Jack and Adam." Maxine started.

Jack joined in. "For the vertical peg kick section: that is going to be Jerry, Bree, and Juliet." Jack paused for a minute, and Juliet jumped in.

"Oh yeah! You guys are going down!" Juliet exclaimed.

"For bo staff routines, we will be having Jack, Justin, and Leo." Chase said, "For the nun-chuck routines, that is going to be me, along with Milton and Mason."

Milton raised his hand, "Um, I don't think I'll be able to do very well in nun-chucks."

Jack jumped in, "Milton. Just believe in yourself, and you can do it. You have drastically improved in your nun-chuck routines, and I know you can earn a trophy."

"Okay." Milton sighed.

"Plus, Mason and I can help you," Chase said.

"Jolly good, mate!" Mason piped up.

"Anyway," Maxine said, "The next section is sparring. That's going to be Eddie, Adam, and me. And, you two freaks are gonna be crawling to your mommies after I'm done beating you into a pulp."

"Haha, joke's on you!" Adam exclaimed, "I only have a step-mom I'll be crawling to!"

"Adam," Bree patted her brother's arm, "You're not helping yourself."

"And the final section is rhythmic karate." Jack finished up, "That is going to be Bree, Zeke, and Kim."

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna use my master clogging skills with my awesome karate skills to take you guys down!" Zeke exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah right," Kim scoffed, "I'm gonna crush you like a bug."

"In your dreams, Kim," Bree said, "We all know I'm gonna get the gold."

"Oh yeah?" Kim challenged, "Well how about a little contest? Loser takes the winner out for ice cream."

"Deal." Bree said, and they shook hands on it.

Just then, I remembered something. "Oh, yeah…speaking of deals. Milton? Jerry? You both owe me $20." I said happily.

Milton thought for about three seconds, then groaned as he got up and grabbed his wallet. "Fine, you won the bet fair and square, Eddie." He said, handing me a $20.

Jerry pulled his wallet out of his gi. "Eddie, dude, that is so not swag, yo!" He exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kim asked.

"Nothing!" Jerry's voice went up high, and I facepalmed.

"Jerry, tell me." Kim said menacingly.

"Fine, well, Eddie Milton and I made a bet about when you and Jack were gonna get together, and Eddie bet it would be within a week of the tournament. So he won the bet." Jerry explained quickly.

"Dude, you seriously bet on Kim and I?" Jack exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

"I can't believe you three!" Kim exclaimed angrily, "Ya'll are so dead!" She yelled, a bit of her Southern accent seeping through.

Jerry, Milton, and I immediately hopped up and ran out the door, with Kim on our heels.

**So, whaddaya think? Basically, everyone has their assignments, so they are all ready for the tournament. The next chapter is going to be the actual tournament, and then I'll probably do one more chapter and possibly an epilogue before I finish this story. R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack's P.O.V**

The last week has been so much fun! As a martial arts aficionado, I love practicing my skills, showing off, and learning new things. And that is exactly what the Wasabi Warriors, along with the Davenports and the Wizards have been doing for the past week: practicing non-stop and teaching different techniques to everyone so we all have equal skills.

Now, it is Saturday, and it is finally time for the tournament. I walked into the dojo to find Adam, Leo, Justin, Mason, and Eddie all on the mats stretching.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Well, Bree, being a girl, has to sleep in late on Saturdays. But her alarm goes off at 10am, and it's 9:55 now, so she'll be here in 5 minutes." Leo said.

"Wait, how will she go—" I started to ask about Leo's sense of timing, and then I remembered that I am dealing with bionic super humans and magical wizards. "Oh."

"Jerry and Max ran off about 5 minutes ago to grab some food from Falafel Phil's." Eddie said.

"And you didn't go along?" I asked my food-loving friend incredulously.

"Well, I wanted to, but I decided that I should only eat healthy foods today to keep my energy level up!" Eddie told me, "So my snack of the day is carrot sticks."

"And, Jack, just because we're not on the mats doesn't mean we're not here." Kim, my lovely girlfriend, said as she walked out of the changing room with Harper and Juliet.

"Oh, and for the rest of the guys, they are in Rudy's office automating it." Mason told me.

"Ok, so everyone is here. Effectively." I said. "Justin, can you go get the guys in Rudy's office? Eddie, can you go drag Jerry and Max back here? And Adam—"

I was cut off by a whoosh of air, and then Bree was standing in front of me and flipped her hair. "I'm here!" She sang, "Let's get to work."

"Great." I smiled as everyone else trickled into the dojo. "Harper and Juliet, can you two lead us in stretching?" Over the past week, I had taken on a position of leadership over everyone, since I was the most experienced in karate of us all. I had also discovered that each person had unique skills. For example, Harper and Juliet are both insanely flexible; Mason is really good at anticipating the moves of his opponent in a spar; and Chase has learned a rare form of martial arts from an old Tibetan monk and knew a lot of cool, unique moves.

"Sure Jack!" Harper exclaimed in a chipper voice. Another thing I have discovered about Harper: She is ALWAYS happy, but there are a few things that can make her mad, and when she's mad, stand out of her way! She's more dangerous than an angry Kim! But don't tell Kim I said that.

As Harper and Juliet were leading our stretches, Rudy burst into the dojo. "Hey guys, are you ready?!" He asked us Wasabi Warriors. Rudy didn't know how close we had gotten to the other dojos; he assumed that we just worked out together.

"Heck, yeah I'm ready!" Kim exclaimed, "Were gonna take those Tigers and Dragons DOWN! Oh yeah, boom goes the dynamite!" She exclaimed, and Bree, Harper, and Juliet all joined in.

"Boom! Yeah, we said boom." They exclaimed together, bumping their fists.

I rolled my eyes. Kim had taught the girls that over the past week, and it had become their "thing."

"That's awesome, guys." Rudy said. "Maxine and the rest of you, your guys' sensei will be here in about a half an hour with your stuff and you guys are gonna prepare for the tournament here. Chase, Adam, Bree, and Leo, your dad will be swinging by to pick you up in about ten to fifteen minutes, and you guys are gonna go back to your hotel to prepare. Wasabi Warriors, I put your tournament gis, in labeled bags, in the locker rooms, so when you finish warming up, you can go get ready. Sound good?"

"Ok." Everyone chorused.

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Ok, dad, I'm ready to go!" I exclaimed, flashing into my parent's hotel room.

"Alex! How many times have I told you not to use magic around me, mija!" My mom exclaimed, putting a hand to her heart.

"Sorry mom," I said, "Are you guys ready to go? I have to be to the tournament on time so I can cheer on Mason."

"Give us a minute, Alex!" My dad exclaimed, bustling into the room with a plate of food in one hand and a TV remote in the other.

"Daddy! You aren't even dressed!" I whined, "And I can tell you're getting ready to watch TV, not go to the tournament."

"Oh, c'mon Alex! Macho Wrestling reruns are on right now!" My dad pleaded.

"No!" I insisted, "We have to go."

"Jerry, she's right." My mom agreed, grabbing some lipstick out of her purse, "We do want to be there on time. We don't want to be bad parents across the country as well!"

"Ok, fine." My dad, grumbled, "I'll go get dressed now."

I quickly checked my watch. "No time, dad." I said, and waved my wand. "Reddius Immediaus, Karate Tournament!" I recited. There was a flash from my wand, and then my dad stood, ready to go to the tournament in a nice shirt and with his (very little) hair combed.

"Alex! Don't use magic on your father!" My mom gasped.

My dad held up his hand, "I've got this one, Theresa." He looked at me sternly, "Normally I'd be very disappointed in you and mad as well for using magic like that, but that is a complex level 4 spell. Good job, Alex!"

I smiled, "Thanks. Now let's go."

My mom grabbed her purse and keys to our rental car, and we all headed off to the tournament.

**Rudy's P.O.V**

The tournament is starting in about 20 minutes, and the Wasabi Warriors and I are already at the community gym, where the tournament is taking place. Kim is leading the kids in some warm-ups while I scope out the competition. Dressed in my full Bobby Wasabi Sensei gi, I wandered around looking at the other groups. There were the Davenports and the Young Peace Society dojos, which we had befriended, and then there was the Tommy Tsunami dojo, the Red Dragon dojo, and the Karate King dojo. I saw a few burly strong looking kids, but nothing Jack can't handle. I wandered back to the gang just as they were finishing stretching.

"Ok, guys, are you ready for this?" I asked them.

"Yup. We're gonna win." Kim said confidently, and everyone else agreed.

"Good. Jack, you wanna say anything?" I asked my best student and sensei-in-training.

"Remember what we've been working on guys. Remember our plan." Jack said, "I know you'll all do great, as long as you focus and adhere to the Wasabi Code." Jack put his fist in his hand and stood up straight.

Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie and I all followed Jack's lead, and we recited the Wasabi code. "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye; to be loyal, and honest, and never say die. Wasabi!"

I bent down, bringing the kids into a huddle. "Ok guys. I'll be on the sidelines cheering you all on, just let me know if you need anything, ok?" The kids nodded, and I smiled, clapping my hands together once. "Great. Now go kick some butt! Wasabi!" I told the kids, and they ran onto the mats to stand with the other dojos.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"WELCOME! To the third annual U.S Junior National Karate Championships!" The announcer boomed over the loudspeaker, "Competing with us today we have the Red Dragon Dojo of Chicago; the Young Society of Peace and Self-Defense from New York; the Tommy Tsunami Dojo from Texas; Davenport's Dojo from San Francisco; and the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, which is located here in Seaford! Let the competition begin!"

There was a pause and Rudy ran up to me, "Ok, Jack. Bo staff is first. Go kick some butt!"

"I plan on it, Rudy." I told my sensei.

"Our first category today is going to be bo staff. Each competitor will perform a bo staff routine, and the judges will rate them according to accuracy, sharpness, style, and complexity." The announcer boomed, "Competing in this category will be Jake Moon from the Red Dragon Dojo; Justin Russo from the Young Society of Peace and Self-Defense; Alexa Groonie from the Tommy Tsunami Dojo; Leo Dooley from Davenport's Dojo; and Jack Brewer from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!"

I walked onto the mat and grabbed a bow staff from the referee. He quickly ran over the rules, and then he signaled for us to begin our routines.

Ten minutes later, I had performed two routines, and I was waiting on the judges' decision for who would move onto the finals.

"And our judges have decided who will be going into the finals!" The announcer said, "It will be Jack Brewer, Justin Russo, and Leo Dooley!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, walking off the mat as Kim came running up to me.

"Great job, Jack," She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug and a kiss, "I'm up next. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," I told my girlfriend honestly, "You'll do amazing."

Alex's P.O.V

The tournament started about 2 hours ago, and it has been moving pretty quickly, but unfortunately, Mason's category of nun chucks was last. Finally, they got to the nun chucks competition, and as Mason began his fight, I cheered loudly.

"Yay Mason! You can do it! Go Mason! Woohoo!" I cheered, standing up. His fight ended with him winning, and I started screaming. He had to do one more fight to get into the finals, but he also won that one.

"Now we are moving into our finals!" the announcer said over the loudspeaker, "All eight categories will be taking place on different parts of the mat. Are our competitors ready?"

I looked over in the far right corner, where Mason was getting ready to face off against Milton. He easily won the fight, and I cheered loudly. I watched as he next fought against Chase. Mason seemed to be winning, until Chase knocked him down and he lost. I immediately jumped out of my seat and ran to go give my boyfriend a kiss. "Good job sweetie." I said, "You did great anyway."

"Thank you love. Now I've got to get back on the mat." Mason said, hugging me. He ran back onto the mat as I sat down.

"Thank you for joining us today at the Third Annual U.S. Junior National Karate Championships!" The announcer boomed, "Our judges have made their decisions. If you will all direct your attention to the scoreboard on the left side of the gym, the winners are displayed there."

I quickly looked over to the scoreboard, where I saw the scores listed like this:

**Sparring**

**Bronze: Adam Davenport**

**Silver: Eddie Jones**

**Gold: Maxine Russo**

**Bo Staff**

**Bronze: Justin Russo**

**Silver: Leo Dooley**

**Gold: Jack Brewer**

**Nun-Chucks**

**Bronze: Milton Krupnick**

**Silver: Mason Greyback**

**Gold: Chase Davenport**

**Board Breaking**

**Bronze: Harper Finkle**

**Silver: Jack Brewer**

**Gold: Adam Davenport**

**Vertical Peg Kick**

** Bronze: Jerry Martinez**

**Silver: Bree Davenport**

**Gold: Juliet Van Heusen**

**Rhythmic Karate**

**Bronze: Bree Davenport**

**Silver: Zeke Beakerman**

**Gold: Kim Crawford**

"YES!" I exclaimed as I read the scores. Mason and Harper both did really well; they both got into the finals! I ran down on the mat as they finished collecting their trophies to give them both hugs.

**Bree's P.O.V**

As everyone, myself included, collected their trophies, we all gathered into a big group.

"Well, that was fun!" I exclaimed.

"Very successful tournament." Jack agreed.

Eddie yawned, "I'm exhausted."

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too."

Kim nodded, "Yeah. When are you guys," She motioned to me, Adam, Chase, and Leo, "Going back to San Francisco, and when are you guys," she gestured to the wizards, "Going back to New York?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." I said sadly.

"Same." Justin agreed.

"How about we meet at the Bobby Wasabi dojo tomorrow morning at 10am to say goodbyes and everything?" Chase suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Great. See you all tomorrow!" Maxine said as we all went our separate ways.

**Harper's P.O.V**

"Bye!" Bree exclaimed as we hugged tightly inside the Bobby Wasabi dojo. All of us had been there for an hour now, doing on last practice together and sharing memories. Now, Mr. Davenport had come to get Bree and her brothers, and Mr. Russo had come to get us. We were leaving for the airport ASAP.

"Bye Bree!" I exclaimed, "Don't forget to skype me tomorrow, I'll show you some of my outfits and give you some ideas on how to revamp your wardrobe!"

Justin came up next to me and gave Bree a quick hug, "Don't take Harper's fashion advice." He warned her, and I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I thought you liked my clothes!" I exclaimed.

Justin laughed, "You have a very…interesting style, Harper." He told me.

Justin walked off to say goodbye to Chase and Adam as Alex came over from saying bye to Kim.

"Ok, here's my phone number, we so need to chat!" She exclaimed.

"And we totally need to compare lair ideas too!" Bree agreed.

I pulled out a scrap of paper from my purse, "Before I forget, here is my number too!" I said, handing it to Bree.

"Awesome!" Bree exclaimed, and pulled Alex and I into a hug, "Gosh, I'm gonna miss you guys!" She said.

"We're gonna miss you too." Juliet chimed into our conversation as she hugged Bree.

"Promise we can chat every week?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Pinky swear." Bree said, holding out her pinky.

**Maxine's P.O.V**

"Remember, call me every week and we can compare pranks." I told Jerry.

"And once a month we can skype and talk about our best pranks and share ideas on new ones." Jerry agreed.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a bro hug.

**Milton's P.O.V**

"It was great working with you guys." I told Justin, Zeke, and Chase.

"Definitely!" Chase agreed, "Milton, if it wasn't for your plans, we never would have been able to stop the volcano from erupting and killing all of humanity."

"Speaking of," Zeke piped up, "Did you hear that the comet Zelda will be passing by earth in two months? We should all get together to watch it pass!"

"Or, I could teleport us all up to space so we can watch it up close and personal!" Justin suggested.

"Definitely!" Milton exclaimed excitedly, "I've been tracking Zelda for years!"

"So have I!" Chase exclaimed, "She's almost better than having an actual girlfriend!"

Milton smiled, "Tell me about it." He said.

"Don't worry." I reassured them, "The right girl will come along."

Just then, my mom walked up, "Justin, mijo, we need to go sweetie! Our flight is leaving in an hour and a half."

I nodded. "Well, I guess we'll see you two around," I said to Milton and Chase. I held out my hand, and we all shook hands.

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you around!" I said to Eddie as Bree, Adam, Chase and I all grabbed our bag and started to head out the door with the wizards.

"Bye Enforcer!" Eddie smiled and the Wasabi Warriors all waved at us.

"Bye Lil Easy!" I responded.

As we walked to our car so we could head back to San Francisco, I heard Eddie call out, "No matter what happens, we'll always remember The Tournament!"

**THE END!**

**I am sorry it took me so long to finish this story! I sorta lost inspiration about halfway through, and then I took an unintentional hiatus from fanfiction, but you guys stuck with me the whole way! :D I really appreciate all the love and support I got on this story, and I hope that the ending wasn't too boring or cheesy for you all! Thanks again for reading! R&R!**


	15. Announcement!

I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter of 'The Tournament,' I'm glad you all liked the story and I'm sorry it took me so long to finish it! I also wanted to update you all on a couple new projects of mine:

I am working on two new stories right now; both being Austin & Ally.

My fist fic is a 'Raura' fic and it will follow the cast of Austin & Ally as they deal with their busy lives and their feelings for each other.

My second fic is a twist on the prince and the pauper: Prince Austin Moon is a rich spoiled brat who, by chance, runs into Ally Dawson, one of the maids at his palace, and they slowly fall in love.

Those stories should be up soon; also, I am going to be working with an e-friend of mine, dirtymind1001, to rewrite my deleted story, 'The Bad Girl' and republish it on her account. You should check her out as well if you like 'M' stuff!

Thanks again for all the AMAZING support I have gotten throughout this fic, and I hope you'll take the time to check out my other stories!


End file.
